Master and Familiar
by Tidon
Summary: Neuhaus Igor show them how to summon a familiar, Izumo had summon a God of harvest, Sheimi had a Green man spirit and Bon got a feisty demon? *Warnings inside*
1. Prologue

Title: **Master and Familiar**

Rating:T (for now)

Pairing: Suguro Ryugi (bon) x Okumura Rin

Genre: Yaoi

Warnings: Slight Ooc's , cussing

Neuhaus Igor show them how to summon a familiar, Izumo had summon a God of harvest, Sheimi had a Green man spirit and Bon got a feisty demon?

Hey guys I'm new in this fandom and first of all this idea came from **My Tamer, Your demon by Derpsassin **and it seems that it was nearly a year since his last update and it was an author's note *poopie, sad face*, I really like his Idea so I hope that this is okay…

Disclaimer I do **NOT** own Blue exorcist / Ao no Exorcist

Prologue:

Monastery 8:00 pm

The demon named Astaroth started pursuing Rin claiming to be one of the princes of gehenna, saying that he will lead the way to Gehenna and meet his "father". The said demon wouldn't take no for an answer and continued his way through the monastery.

The truth had been unfolded to him that he was indeed a demon and not just an ordinary one, he was Satan's kin.

Astaroth breached the monastery and Shiro, his father handed him a sword and a phone saying that he should ran away as far as he could and call the only number registered on the phone, of course he didn't listen to his father about running away while the others were literally using themselves as decoys in order for him to run. All of his friends from the church knew what's going on and he was the only one who didn't know any of this shit.

The scene in front of him become fast and Astaroth has been finally exorcised. Rin was horrified, furious, shivering, and confused as he saw the damage and injury they had taken. He wanted to be mad at his father for keeping this to him. They argue and Shiro answered some of his questions and Rin didn't like the fact that he was a demon.

"Don't ever again call yourself my father! "

shiro's will falter, he didn't want to hide Rin's true self but it was for the best. Not even a minute passed his chest tighten the lights busted on their own, a frightening laugh occupied the monastery, it wasn't Shiro anymore someone possessed him, it was Satan himself.

**"At last "**

Rin watched his father, Satan took over control of his body and he quickly grabbed Rin's hand

**"Hello my dear son" **he said tracing a finger on Rin's face.

**"I made an adorable one, you resemble your mother a lot" **Satan said as he licked Rin's ear and breathe on his neck.

Rin wanted to scream but it felt like someone was choking him, tears fell down on him as he eyed his friends, he could see the terror they had on their eyes. He started to struggle on Satan's grip he tried to grab his sword but Satan overseen this, his grip tighten it was close to crush his bones

**" Now be a good son or something ugly might happen on those guys, you didn't want to see them burnin ne? "** Satan said chuckling, he snapped his fingers and strange things appeared on the floor, a gate opened, it looked like it was made from human flesh and blood, faces emerge from the floor

Satan punched Rin in the stomach making him felt dizzy and grabbed Rin's sword, making his way back to Gehenna he eyed the people inside the church

**"tell his twin that daddy will find him too" **he said as the gate closed leaving shiro's body, the others rushed to the fallen exorcist and found him barely breathing.

~...~...~

So many changes because it was needed for the future chapters. :D

Constructive criticism are welcome but please no flames. I know that I'm still not good enough and your advice could help me grow.

read and review guys. It fuel the writer :D


	2. The Awakening

Chapter 1: The Awakening

Title: **Master and Familiar**

Rating:T (for now)

Pairing: Suguro Ryugi (bon) x Okumura Rin

Genre: Yaoi

Warnings: Slight Ooc's , cussing

Neuhaus Igor show them how to summon a familiar, Izumo had summon a God of harvest, Sheimi had a Green man spirit and Bon got a feisty demon?

Disclaimer: I do **NOT** own Blue Exorcist / Ao no Exorcist

Nagatomo, one of the men in the monastery informed Yukio about the incident, about satan and his older brother, he knew that this day would come and he was glad that his Father survived after being possessed by Satan but Rin, he was abducted by their real father… no it was Satan he wouldn't acknowledged that bastard as their own father.

Yukio reached their monastery and it was in shambles, it was literally fucked, a truck was rammed on the front door, the wooden chairs was broken and bulbs busted. He saw Maruta also one of the men in the monastery, his left hand was badly injured. He led the way where Shiro was confined. There was a lot of burn marks on his skin and he was unconscious due to severe blood loss. Yukio thought that they were lucky that they escaped death at that night, having Astaroth and Satan in one night was a hell qualified nightmare.

"Nii-san…" he said as he sat beside his father tears streaming down his face "I had become an exorcist to protect you but… I-I…. Damn I'm so useless!" He clutched his father's hand, they couldn't get Rin back that's for sure, Satan had him now and he knew that Satan was after him too and he'll make sure that it wouldn't happen.

-o-o-o-

He opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was Astaroth, he sat across the bed grinning at him "I see you're awake now, _otouto_" he felt his stomach churn at that remark, he was not a demon he repeatedly remind to himself like a mantra but as he saw his hands, no his body was engulf in blue flames, the same flame as that bastard Satan had, his tail and ears. "I am really a demon" he mumbled to himself, he recalled being pissed when somebody called him a demon and he just realized that they were right, he was a demon and seeing his body was a good proof of it.

"Father awakened your demon powers by unsheathing that sword of yours, and that makes you look good _otouto_" he said crawling close to Rin as the half demon was in a state of shock at that remark "w-what the fuck are you doing?... OI!" Astaroth laughed as Rin fruitlessly tried to break free on his grasp eyeing the younger with lustful eyes "what do you think _otouto_? I'm sure the demon inside you were being restless besides father allowed me to play with you" Rin could feel his inner desires convulsed, he didn't know why but he promised that he'll be the one to slit this fucker's throat.

"No! Get the fuck away from me" Rin kicked him in the stomach as he stumbled on the bed and he headed to the door but the older demon got his legs and grabbed him through the bed, he didn't know why but he suddenly felt asleep. Little did he know Astaroth used one of his demonic mushrooms to make him asleep and vulnerable. The last thing he knew was the ripping of his shirt and a wet tongue molesting his body.

-o-o-o-

"_Aniki _what will you do? Didn't you have a deal with that old exorcist?" Amaimon said as they learned that their father dragged one of their youngest brother to Gehenna. "Didn't you said that if he had awaken his demonic powers he will be under you wing?" Amaimon said innocently, he didn't see the angered face Mephisto had.

"Damn that Bastard" he slammed the wooden office table startling Amaimon in the process, he didn't want any of his toys being taken away from him especially one of the okumura twins, he had a lot of plans for them, a lot of gamble and games he prepared. But thanks to his Bastard of a Father one of his precious toys were gone.

He sighed and calmed down he knew there was a way getting his toy back, but can anyone in this academy had a will to call him? "I hope so..." he leaned on the chair as he gaze the sky in front of them. "_Anik_i you're talking to yourself again" He glared Amaimon in irritation "Shut it Amaimon I'm pissed right now" the green haired demon raised his hands in defeat.

-o-o-o-

Yukio stirred on his sleep as a ray of sunlight awoken him in his dreamless slumber, he needed to go back to the academy, he needed to go forward as father said he needed to become stronger so he could fight Satan when that time comes, he would revenge Rin if possible, he heard his father stirred in his sleep as well, as he opened his eyes he couldn't help to keep the tears making their way out of his eyes.

"Rin" Yukio felt his father blamed himself to that matter but it was Satan himself who came to get his brother.

"_Tou-san, _I'm going back at the academy… "He said as he opened the door. "I-I wish I was here when it happened so I could help protect Nii-san…." He said and he made his way back at the academy.

-o-o-o-

Rin opened his eyes his whole body hurts, especially his behind, as he tried to remember what happened he was shivering he was raped and treated like a rug, he could fell a substance strolling out of his ass, he trembled in anger and disgust this Astaroth would pay and well Satan too of course. He stared at the ceiling, he wanted to know what happened at the monastery. His eyes widened what happened to his father,to Maruta and the others, he got up and quickly regretting his actions as his behind hurts so badly and he learned that his hips were broken. He scanned the room there is a large window he saw reddish sky and ruby colored land it was clearly way too different as he imagined Gehenna will be.

He wanted revenge, he wanted to make Satan suffer, he wanted to kick his ass but how could he do that if he could get himself out of the room, he slowly leaned against the wall saw some kind of marking on the door as he tried to touch to door he felt a sharp pain through his hands,

"**Sorry my prince but the one that ordered me was higher than you" **the door spoke! Rin thought he backed away and made his way back in the bed.

"Somebody fucking help me" He said as he closed his eyes, he tried to sleep but he couldn't he simply couldn't.

"I'll fucking kick Satan's ass"

-o-o-o-

"Now I will summon a demon" Professor Neuhaus said as he squeeze his wounded fist and dropped his blood on the magic circle he created on the floor. "You need blood and the appropiate chant to summon a demon" Professor Neuhaus summoned an Naberius it's sulfuric smell lingered the room.

"There are very few people who can summon demons and use them as familiars, A strong will is necessary to tae a demon, now lets test the papers I gave to you the ones with magic circle, put a drop of your bloodon it and say the words that come to your mind."

"I humbly call upon the Gods of Harvest Follow my wishes, leave none unfulfilled!" Izumo chanted and she summoned two fox spirits, the group was in awe as Izumo smiled at the lookes she got from them.

**POP! **

A green man spirit pop out of shiemi's paper and the group looked at her amazed at the girls talent. While Konekomaru, Shima and Paku couldn't summon anything. Bon thought that It was really handy if he had a demon on his side, being an Aria he needed someone to rely on while chanting fatal verses, A demon that somehow help him in his goal, help him to make Satan suffer from all his sins, his relatives were slaughtered by Satan's flames. Bon dropped a small amount of blood on the magic circle.

"Heed my goal, become my company towards the end" he said as the circle on the paper turned blue and something was emerging from the ground…. no it wasn't something it was a human? But he was engulfed with blue flames and a black tail. The demon opened his blue eyes and had met Bon's and smiled…

"So it's you… I heard you call…. Nice to meet you **Master**"

To be continued…..

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

I hoped that the cut scenes didn't bother you so much, it was needed so I put them in that way...

Otouto- younger brother or little brother

Aniki- means older brother. It's a friendly way of showing respect to someone older than you.

Tou-san – father

Constructive criticism are welcome but please no flames. I know that I'm still not good enough and your advice could help me grow.

read and review guys. It fuel the writer :D


	3. The Bond

Chapter 2 :

Title: **Master and Familiar**

Rating:T (for now)

Pairing: Suguro Ryugi (bon) x Okumura Rin

Genre: Yaoi

Warnings: Slight Ooc's , cussing

Neuhaus Igor show them how to summon a familiar, Izumo had summon a God of harvest, Sheimi had a Green man spirit and Bon got a feisty demon?

Disclaimer: I do **NOT** own Blue Exorcist / Ao no Exorcist

.

-o—o—o—o

.BON's pov

They were shocked and at the same time afraid due to the fact that there's a Satan's kin in front of them and on top of that he was covered with blue flames!. Konekomaru was shivering and Shima was trying his best to act cool, Shiemi gripped her kimono tight that her own hands turned white and I could see tears forming in her eyes, Izumo was …Well… shocked but regained her composure as she tried to ignore her surroundings and finally our teacher was eyeing my familiar and I really can't say what's on his mind.

"Who are you and why are you covered in blue flames?" Professor Neuhaus said reaching his sword at his back. My familiar tore his gaze on me as he looked at our professor's direction.

"I'm Rin, one of Satan's son." He said as our teacher grabbed his own sword and pointed on my familiar! But this blue haired demon swat his sword and made his way beside me, truthfully I was scared, really scared but he's my Familiar I'm sure he'll obey me right?...

"I bowed my loyalty to my master, besides we share a common goal" he said as he put an arm on my shoulder, I felt relieved? Well yeah I could really trust my familiar, I thought.

"Good to hear that, Class just a reminder if your Will falter your familiar will try to attack you, if that happens tear the paper that you used in the summoning, destroying that circle nullifies the summoning but you could summon them again if you needed them" He said as he looked at my familiar again, who yawned as he tried to continue his sleep ignoring all of them, I felt my veins appeared on my forehead, this guy! I'm sure he'll be my own personal hell.

"Well that's all for today, Sugoro Ryuji keep an eye on him" I merely nod and sighed as their teacher took his leave I tried to call my familiar.

"Oi! Rin right?" I said as I saw a drop of drool on his face, I let out a chuckle I got to admit he's cute, and like hell I would say that out loud!. I shook his shoulders and he stirred on his goddamned sleep.

"huh… wha… Master?" He said rubbing his eyes, he was….. Adorable I could feel the blood rushing on my cheeks. I tried to calm myself and sighed "T-The class ended were going home" I stuttered damn! Rin stood up and we walk back to our dorm. I could see that Konekomaru and Shima were walking at a distance to us clearly afraid at Rin, speaking of him he was staring at me the whole time. "Do I have a dirt or something on my face?" Rin shook he head.

"No, I just realized that you looked like a chicken"

_Looked like a chicken_

_Chicken _

_Chicken …._

I felt another vein popped on my forehead again "Repeat that and I'll rip the paper" he paled and nod furiously, heh, he didn't want to go back there. I thought and I got interested what Gehenna looked like? Is it full of flames and nested with demons? I sighed and let it go for now. "I had a name, Suguro Ryuji" I said as I extended my hand on him.

"Rin." We shake hands and thank me, "What for?" I asked

"For dragging me back here, I'll lose my sanity if I stay there for long" He said and I heard him sigh then he smiled at me.

"Is this where you live? It's big!" he said, I didn't realized that we reached the dorm quickly.

"Hey, what does it looked like there? Is it bad, scary?" I asked as we entered my room and Rin quickly jumped at my bed rolling around and ruining the folds of the sheets, this guy!

"Eat now, Talk later, I'm hungry Ryuji" Another vein popped on my forehead, seriously though I'm not surprised if I got a hospitalized by the end of the week.

"You eat? Like what? I didn't know what demons eat" I asked curiously

"Well didn't I say that I'm a half human?" Well that was… shocking I guess, I thought that he was just a demon but a human as well. Rin looked at me and he looked like he knew my thoughts.

"I'll talk later Ryuji, I'm just freaking hungry besides its already late aren't you hungry?"

"Okay I'll get something to eat" I said and ended up having a couple of large cup noodles because food here at the campus were made out of gold.

.

-o-o-o-o-o-

. Mephisto's POV

I couldn't help but grin at the news Neuhaus gave me, apparently Rin was summoned back here in Assiah and he was in here at his academy, I didn't expect that it will only took a small amount of time to retrieve our younger brother.

"Amaimon you met him at gehenna didn't you?" I said as the younger demon nodded and couldn't hide his excitement, "Yeah, first was two months ago at Gehenna's time, he's fun to play with but its kinda hard to beat him, he had father's flames" I nodded in agreement two months in Gehenna is like a week here in Assiah, I couldn't hide the fact that I'm happy about the news and Amaimon took that chance to grab a handful of my treats at the table.

"And _Aniki, _Astaroth had a liking at him, I heard from him about how he "play" with _otouto_ _" _I snorted at disgust, that ghoul had his hand on one of his toys?! How dare he!

"Amaimon remind me that I have to punish him for touching one of my toys if we met, besides that how's Gehenna?" I saw Amaimon gulped and nodded, he well know what I could do, as he often receive my punishments for not obeying my commands.

"Uh, besides that nothing changed there… well father is a little pissed than normal"

"okay then, you could do as you please but don't make a ruckus and don't pursue Rin right now and I mean that. I can't afford to lose him again"

"Understood, I'll explore this japan of yours" Amaimon said as he opened a door.

"I didn't gave you my keys to sightsee Amai…" the door close as I sigh, tch such a headache. I grabbed my phone and dialed one of my toys.

"Okumura-kun, how are you doing?" a sigh and an awkward silence….

"I have a surprise for you tomorrow, don't forget to attend your classes tomorrow ne, well that's all good bye" he tossed the phone on the drawer and leaned against the chair. He couldn't wait to see the face of the younger Okumura tomorrow.

"I can't wait"

.

-o-o-o-

. BON's POV

I watched him gulped the steaming contents of the cup noodles I wonder if he at least chew it a few times, damn he's really hungry! "Oi you could slow down"

"Sorry *burp* It's been long since I ate human food, okay to answer your question earlier Gehenna was I don't know, it was far from what I picture when I first saw it, well Red sky, Ruby colored soil and a lot of different kinds of demons, it was like Assiah but a lot more violent, fights were normal there and it was waaaay hotter there" I nodded, at least I could picture it now.

"Hey, where did you summon me? In a paper?" Rin asked as he eyed the paper on my shirt's pocket, "It's easy to be ripped and I don't wanna go back there… wait I got an Idea!" my face lit up a Rin suddenly jumped at me and opened the buttons of my shirt ohh don't mention on what position Rin where, he's sitting on my… "Oi w-what are you doing?" Rin looked down at me and raised the summoning paper "I'll copy this on your chest, don't worry this will sting a bit… uh like a tattoo!" he said as he put his right arm on my chest as he focused on the paper, slowly there's a blue flame forming a circle on my chest, well yeah it sting a little but its bearable, it took him five minutes to finish but it was the longest five minutes of my life, the whole time Rin sat on my crotch, not that I mind though but hell I was red as a tomato and I tried my best to calm down since I got a straining erection under my jeans.

"Perfect!" Rin said as he stood up, I held back a whine because I miss his body heat.I looked at his work it was indeed perfect and more polished than what's drawn in the paper, It looked like he used a blue ink there."Ryuji drop some blood on the magic circle" the magic circle glow and Rin as well, "that's it?, did it work?" I nodded and cleared my throat "You did well... I'll take a bath" I couldn't hold myself anymore it hurts down there, he needed to take care of it now!.

"I'll take a bath too, you wouldn't mind do you?" Rin said looking in my eyes again, what with those eyes again! How can I say no to that?. "O-okay I wouldn't mind that" he said and headed on the bathroom.

I'm at the bathroom with him and I might see him naked and, ***twitch***.

I'm so dead.

-_-_-T.T-_-_-

I quickly undressed and headed to the tub and poured almost half bottle of the soap and it quickly made a lot of bubbles to conceal my manhood. And it didn't help that Rin started to undress and turn shower on, he sighed and stared at the ceiling he thanked the Gods that they had a large bathroom that could take three to four people.

Rin got out of the bathroom first and I took that opportunity to take care of myself I closed my eyes and…

_"Mmmn"_

_"Ahhh…. Shit Ryuji! There F-fuck"_

_"Fuck….ahhh … you're soo good Rin!"_

_"M'gonna! … AHHH!"_

I opened my eyes, breathing heavily it was the best so far and damn I came hard …. It felt good.

When I got back in the bedroom I saw Rin in my plain white shirt and old boxer shorts, tangled in the sheets, I sighed and crawled on the bed beside Rin, thirty minutes passed and I can't even go to sleep, a warm arm hugged me then I saw Rin, his head nuzzled on my left shoulder I smiled and wrapped an arm around him.

.

Damn… I think I like my familiar

.

To be continued.

Well guys what do you think? fluffy ne?

Thanks to the review Lottiekoda I appreciated your words and I edited the previous chapter and have them properly separated, I forgot to edit them in the site in the first place.. (my bad) well... Thanks again !

Thank you to all who followed and favorite my story.

It made me really happy !

Till next time….


	4. Days in Hell

Title: **Master and Familiar**

Rating: M

Pairing: Suguro Ryugi (bon) x Okumura Rin

Genre: Yaoi

Warnings: Slight Ooc's , cussing , Yaoi

Disclaimer: I do **NOT** own Blue Exorcist / Ao no Exorcist

Chapter 3 : Days in Hell (Rin's days in Gehenna)

.

-o-o-o-o-

. RIN's pov

.

I can't remember how long I was staring at the ceiling, the sky didn't change a bit, there's no sun so I didn't know how long since _that_ happened. I tried to stand and I didn't felt the strong pain on my hips earlier somehow they healed by itself, I looked at the door and decided to head out.

"I want to get outside" I said as I looked at the window, judging by the depth if I jump there I would be good as dead, I grabbed my sword If he won't let me out then I'll make my own fucking way.

"**Apologies my Prince, but that won't do**" the door said and it was really grinding my gears, after all the shit happened to me I want to get my frustrations and anger out of myself, I want to bust something, I want to…..

"Oi, who ordered you?"

"**It was Astaroth-sama, my prince" **Astaroth… THAT FUCKER! Yeah that fucker…. I felt my blood boil just hearing that name that bastard raped me, used me like a fucking rug, he'll pay for this.

"Are you really that loyal to him? You'll never let me pass?" I asked and I patiently waited for an answer, every second that passed is pushing me through the edge, I think I bore holes just by staring at it. I can see that it was hesitating to give me an answer.

"**Sorry my prin….." **

I cut it into two, heh, he made a wrong choice. I didn't felt bad because it was one of that bastard's followers, well I wished that it was Astaroth I just slashed. I ran with no sense of direction, I have no Idea where am I, when I saw a stairs I felt relieve, I'll escape to this shithole no matter what..

** Boom!**

The wall behind me turned to dust as a ball of fire collided with it, a loud roar emitted on a three headed creature, with his dog like structure snarling like you've grabbed his prey, it was a Cerberus, not that I saw one already but in one of the games Yukio and I had, these kind of creatures always spit fire and damn there were right. Truthfully I wanted to have a pet like that it would be so cool, but he started to attack me and even I liked him so bad I would be dead if I don't make a move.

It was hard at first but since I learned its attack pattern it was a child's play. Only one head could perform their fireball which is the middle, the two remaining heads were only capable of biting and gnawing.

I manage to trick them and stabbed the middle head, they screamed in agony and I took it as a chance to slice the remaining heads, their heads were scattered on the floor, the hall and walls tainted by their blood. I was breathing heavily and shaking, it was scary and at the same time thrilling to have my sword sliced through its flesh it felt good it felt... _ right? _

I shook my head and headed on the stairs, as I reached the bottom of the stairs I saw a huge door and opened it.

I'm outside! I made it. I scanned the area and saw a forest, I decided to find something edible to eat. As I entered the forest I felt like I was being watched. I act as if I didn't notice it and grabbed the strange looking purple fruit.

"If I were you I won't eat that, it's delicious but you'll vomit blood later"

I turned around and saw a guy who's a little taller than me and he had a weird looking green hair. I gripped my sword tighter, this one's not some small fry, I don't know but I just felt it.

"Who are you, what do you need?" the guy looked at me and grinned.

"I want to play with you _otouto_, I saw how you slaughtered Astaroth's Cerberus inside that palace, may I try that blue flames of yours?"

Geez, does all of Satan's Sons were insane as fuck?

Then he jumped at me and tried to skewer me with his hand! what the fuck? "Oi Who the hell are you?" I said as I blocked his hand with my sword.

"Amaimon, the earth king also your older brother" he said as he move forward again, fuck he was strong, I really tried to match his moves but he's faster than me, I'll get killed if this continues.

"I thought you're stronger than this"

"What a waste of time" he said as he blocked my sword.

"I wonder why father and brother really like you, I think you're just a normal demon"

This fucker's toying me!

"Now I know how Astaroth took advantage of you. You're weaker than him." Yeah Astaroth, that bastard, I felt a familiar boil of blood inside me, I replace Amaimon's presence and turned into that bastard. I grinned and infused my flames with the sword and manage to cut him, his blood spurted on my face, I don't know why but I started to attack him more violently, I felt like someone's controlling my body but I'm well aware of it. I felt someone pulled me away from my body, I looked around, Pitch black surroundings, I can only see a screen like circle, like a television. I know I want to beat him myself but I can't control my body, I felt like being chained, I can't move I can't…

"Looks like you're in trouble, my lord" my lord? Huh? Who is it? I wondered, then a _wisp _came in my vision, it was blue, like my flames.

"I can help you my lord" he said as _it _glow brighter "Yeah, get me outta here….. Who are you?" A blinding light covered my eyes, when I opened my eyes, Amaimon looking down at me "I had fun _otouto_, let's play again sometime" he said and walk away. I felt someone carry me, yeah….he's so warm and moments later I didn't know that I drifted to sleep.

.

* * *

.

I came back to my senses when I heard a water dripping near me, I groaned as I opened my eyes, It looks like I'm at a some kind of cave, the rocks were ruby like colored, seriously though does everything here red? I thought and I remembered the guy who helped me got here, where is he…

"I see you're awake, are you hungry?" the man said

"Are you that blue _wisp_ earlier? Why did you call me a _lord_?" the man nodded and on his knee he bowed down in front of me.

"My name is Hamut my lord, a _Djinn _under the class of _Effrit…_ I'm your servant and only took orders directly on you, I can be an adviser to you and give you my utmost knowledge" I felt a blush crept on my cheeks… he's so formal.

"H-Hey no need to be so formal,… and a servant? How…. Why?" Hamut was… huge! Well-built body, he had two swords on his back, black short brushed up hair that_ looks like a pidgeotto, _and his towering height was 6ft or something, tanned skin, angular face and with very manly beard.

"I had been materialized on your flames, I've been drifting on different places before you're flames made me a vessel which I'm very grateful, living like a dust for hundreds of years is tiring, my lord"

"So ... I can... trust you? "

"Of course my lord, I'll give my life for you, I'll devote myself to you the only thing will separate that bond is if you wish to dispose of me.

"what! dispose? I wouldn't do that to you... and will you stop calling me my lord….it's so formal... call me Rin" I said as I offer my hand on him, he looked at my hand as if it was the most important thing in the world. He grabbed my hand and hesitated to shake it.

"And you're not my servant, you're my friend now, Hamut."

** *growwwwl***

I felt my face lit up and Hamut was trying his best to hold his snicker.

"Where Can we find food here? " I asked him and he offered that he'll be the one to grab something to eat which I insisted to go with him and tried my best to bore in his mind that he was not a servant but a friend. Such a headache

We ended up having some kind of fish Hamut got, damn he's really good at this, I thought as we grilled the "fish", and it tastes like a... fish?, I assumed that It'll taste less than desirable because it came from a lake here in Gehenna, the lake's water was clear yet it had a visible Trace of red.

I'm not surprised anymore.

"Hamut"

"hmm? "

"Is there a way out of here?... I mean here in Gehenna" I asked and hoping that there is still a way. I looked at him and he stared at the sky.

"Besides opening a Gehenna gate, you needed a tamer in Assiah to tame you as their familiar" he said although I didn't quite get that tamer thing he said, I nodded and looked at his swords "you're a swordsman?" he nodded and a light bulb appeared on my head "can you train me? And do you know how could I control my flames?" he nodded again he's a life saver!

"I think I could teach you on how to use them properly and control them, since this body came from your flames I inherited a small portion out of it and I had an idea on how to control them" I nodded and smiled at him, he's so reliable and I think I can trust him, I hope that Satan just leave us alone while I wait for a tamer to call me.

I stared at nowhere in particular as the camp fire wrapped us with heat, I was wondering what happened to old man and the others back there in the monastery, are they Okay? that was lingering on my mind the whole time and Yukio…. I wonder if he's doing okay in his studies as a doctor, I want him to success in everything he pursue, he's the good one, and I'll do everything to protect him from Satan.

Even if my life was on the line.

.

.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Aaaaand that's chapter 3: Rin's days in Gehenna…. Uhmm I'm not sure if I'll write another chapter for Rin's days in hell, well …if you want to maybe I could do it :P

Here's some notes;

Hamut is a Djinn in the class of Effrits, with a physical form

_Djinn _, Jinn or Genie are supernatural creatures in pre-islamic Arabian mythology, According to Qur'an Djinn are made of a smokeless and scorching fire but also physical in nature, they can Interfere and interact with people and likewise be acted upon.

The Djinn can be good, evil, or neutrally benevolent and hence have free will like humans.

_Effrits_ are a class of Djinn.

Some of the classes of Djinn are Mareed, Effrit, Vetala and many more….

I hope this helped to clear some of the questions. I had fun researching that XD

Reviews would be awsome ! :D

Till next time …


	5. Recollection of the Past

Title: **Master and Familiar**

Rating: M

Pairing: Suguro Ryugi (bon) x Okumura Rin

Genre: Yaoi

Disclaimer: I do **NOT** own Blue Exorcist / Ao no Exorcist

Chapter 4: Recollection of Past

.

RIN's Pov

.

I stirred on my sleep and I felt something warm covering my body, as I opened my eyes I saw Ryuji, mouth open and snoring I smiled at him, I sat on the bed beside him contemplating on what will happen in the coming days, what will happen if Satan manage to come here, will _that _happen again? Will I be the same useless kid? I sighed and looked at my tamer, sleeping soundly I wonder what happened to him in the past, what's his story…. I shook my head, I'm a demon and one of Satan's sons, as long as I have a use for my master he'll never dismiss me back to Gehenna. I'm just a tool for my master's sake.

Ryuji stirred at his sleep while I'm clouded in my thoughts he looked at me and I averted my eyes on him. I hugged my knees on my chest and leaned my back on the wall.

"Is there a problem?" he asked sitting beside me and I just realized that I borrowed his clothes last night.

"Nothing. I borrowed your clothes, I tried to wait for you to come out of the shower last night and it seems that you took your time and I'm tired from the summoning so I grabbed some of your clothes" Ryuji's face lit up and I didn't keep that on mind

"It's okay….. You said that you're half demon and a half human right? So I just wanted to…." He said looking straight at me, he was still doubting on me as his familiar, It can't be helped, I'm a son of the most hated figure in the world of exorcists I smiled at him and nodded ,Ryuji wanted to know more about me, his familiar. I looked at the ceiling and started my story.

"My father, the one who raised me was a priest, my younger brother and I were well taken care off in the monastery, and we were living like a normal family you know…. Until one day I was on a vacant lot, streets away from the monastery while I cater my past trouble with some guy that I punched the other day… I saw that guy turned into something else, a monster…. a demon, I don't believe in demons even I grew at the monastery I thought they were just bullshits to scare some kids but when I saw _him_ It startled me and attacked, while I'm being beaten to death a burst of fire emerge on my body, and instantly_ He_ bowed on me and said that I'm some sort of prince and He'll take me to this Gehenna, I was flabbergasted I didn't know a thing on what he's saying, he tried to reach me with his hand as I watch him move, I couldn't move my body from shock until I heard my father's voice from behind and started to fight _him,_ I didn't realized that the fight was over and he exorcised that guy and He said the truth behind my flames and ancestry, we came back to the monastery being chased by different kinds of demons, I thought that everything's gonna be okay but…. The guy he exorcised earlier breached the barrier and called himself Astaroth, the men from the monastery fend him off, there was a fierce fight between that demon and the exorcists and it ended on our favor as my father manage to Exorcised him again….. But the horror just begun… I was angry at my father for keeping the truth from me and I said some things at my father in my outburst, some things that his will faltered, quickly Satan took it as a perfect chance and possessed my father and snatched me to Gehenna" I looked at Ryuji, his eyes went wide I wonder what was going on is mind, is he afraid? Or is he thrilled? I wanted to know.

"Ryuji compared to my flames now, I'm still just a candle's light compared to him, and I'm just stating a fact" He stared at me in shock "How could you say that? Had you fought?" He said as I shook my head "I still didn't had a chance of fighting him, but I had a fight on one of my brothers and I fought with all my might but he just easily defeated me, what more if Satan would be there that moment"I looked at him once more and smiled "I didn't intend to intimidate you, I'm just saying that we should train more and become strong to fight Satan in the future and use me as your Sword and Shield, I'll make sure that I won't be weak and useless again" I didn't felt my tears are forming and they just fell down on my eyes, then suddenly a pair of arms wrapped me "You're not weak and useless Rin, you manage to stay alive there In Gehenna and you're not a tool or a familiar for me…. **you're my friend**"

My eyes went wide as I remembered when I said that to Hamut, It felt nice and warm to have another friend, I leaned on his warmth and sighed "You said the same thing" I mumbled and he tighten his hold on me "Said what?" he asked and I smiled

"I just remembered someone in Gehenna, I said that to him too and now I know how it feels" I could tell that he was wondering whom I was talking about. "Someone?" I nodded as his chin rested on my shoulder.

"When Amaimon, one of my brothers challenged me to 'play' with me. We were at the middle of the battle when….." _Astaroth …_ I stiffen as I remember him and Ryuji felt it "It's okay if you don't want to talk about it"

"N-No, It's okay… When Amaimon the Earth king challenged me I sort of… went berserk, I somehow watched myself as I tried to slash him with my sword it felt like someone was using me, until I saw a blue wisp, he said that I'm his "master" and helped me grabbed my consciousness, I woke up badly beaten and he took care of me, he was the one who trained me there in Gehenna, how to manipulate and control my flames, His name was Hamut, a friend from Gehenna" Ryuji chuckled and ruffled my hair.

"See, you've trained and you're not useless, besides facing Astaroth, Amaimon and Satan was not a small thing….. And I'm glad you're here with me" We were reminiscing the moment and a knock on the door startled us.

"Bon are you awake? Cram School's in thirty minutes" One of Ryuji's friends informed him as I look up at him meeting his eyes "Bon eh?" I grinned Bon… what a cute name.

"Shut up, Now I regret having the magic circle tattoo on me, I had nothing against you now" He said as his face was Red from embarrassment "It's alright BON, I'm your trusted familiar" I joked as he stand up "let's get ready I'll be late and keep this in your hard head You. are. not. just. a. familiar.". I grinned and followed him. I think I like him…..

.

* * *

BON's pov

.

It was one in the afternoon when we got to cram school, I manage to convince Rin to wear one of my spare uniforms, even it was a little big for him it looked good in him, the first two buttons were unbutton and not wearing a necktie saying that "it was better that way" I sighed and propped myself on the chair beside Shima and Rin passed through me he was planning to sit at the back, I frowned and grabbed him down and sat right next to me.

I can tell that Shima and Konekomaru was still afraid at Rin, Especially Konekomaru, his entire family were slaughtered. I sighed and cleared my throat "I know you're still afraid of Rin but he'll never raise his sword or his flame at ya, If you don't trust him that much Well it means that you didn't trust me… Shima, Konekomaru" the two averted their eyes, I sighed "I guess it wouldn't happen in one day"

The door opened and the whole class looked at the person entered their room, when suddenly Rin stood.

"Yukio!?" I saw our professor's books and other things dropped on the ground and … tears... he's crying…..? Don't tell me….

"Nii-san…."

.

.

TO be continued

Well guys what do you think?

Review guys and gave something on your mind….

Thank you to all who followed Reviewed and favorite my story.

It made me happy !

Till next time….


	6. Reunion

Title: Master and Familiar

Rating: M

Pairing: Suguro Ryugi (bon) x Okumura Rin

Genre: Yaoi

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Blue Exorcist / Ao no Exorcist.

.

We all know that Yukio had a brother's complex towards Rin XDD

And sorry if Yukio was kinda bi polar here.

.

Chapter 5: Reunion

.

.

_The door opened and the whole class looked at the person entered their room, when suddenly Rin stood._

"_Yukio!?" I saw our professor's books and other things dropped on the ground and … tears…. he's crying…..? Don't tell me…._

"_Nii-san…."_

.

* * *

Yukio's POV

I saw my older brother alive and in front of me, he looked different now his hair was longer than usual, his ears were pointed and he had a tail, I wanted to ask what happened back then, I wanted to know what happen after he was abducted by Satan, I wanted to know what happened to you Nii-san.

I straighten myself and looked at him "Class I would like to speak with Rin here, please wait outside, I'll call you when were finished" I said and the class made their way outside, I can tell that Shiemi was afraid knowing that Rin was my brother, also Shima and Konekomaru were stunned at the moment, muttering something as they all made their way outside, I noticed that Ryuji didn't joined them while Rin started to made his way towards me.

"Yukio…." He said and hugged me and I couldn't help the tears stream down on me, I thought he would be gone forever and I'll never see him anymore, I thought that I couldn't protect him like he did when we were growing up, it was my turn to protect you Nii-san. And I'll never let _that_ happen again… Never.

I hugged him back as I relish the moment, the heat of my brother, his scent, the proof that he's alive "Nii-san I thought that you're dead, I-I thought that you leave us…. I-I" I felt a sharp pain in my head "Baka!, as if I'd let that happen…. Besides I'm here now …. " he's really here with me.

"How did you get back here Nii-san?" I wonder how in just a week he manage to get out of Gehenna, he looked like somehow matured?. It looked like something happened _there_ that somehow made him a little off, and different.

"Satan awakened my demon powers and luckily I was summoned as a familiar" He said as he let go of me and dragged Ryuji beside him. "Ryuji Is my Master" I kinda felt a pang of Jealousy at Ryuji having Nii-san as a Familiar, all my life I had Nii-san on my side and I felt something's missing on me when he's gone. He was like a wall that I can lean on. It should be me and not Ryuji only I can understand Nii-san. "How can Ryuji control you? Why aren't you attacking him? How did he summon you?" I wanted to know, I wanted to know that how and why Ryuji manage to summon Rin, not that I didn't like Rin back here at Assiah but…. Why him and not me?.

"I'm not attacking him because I didn't want to and besides when I heard his voice back _there_ I felt…. comfortable and we shared a common goal and….. I like him being my master" Nii-san said as his face lit up, I can tell that there's a special bond between the two of them, I know that he couldn't take care of Nii-san like I do and there's a possibility that he'll take Nii-san away from me….Damn what's happening on me?. I shook my thoughts and focused on them.

"Yukio… how's old man?" he asked and I can see in those eye that he blame himself for what happened, it's not his fault that we were Satan's sons, it's not his fault that father was badly injured right now, it was all Satan's fault. "He's stable right now, but he got multiple burns on his body and he's still recovering, Maruta will give me a call when he's awake so we could visit him and…." A smell of sulfur invaded our senses, it looked like my test tubes broke inside the briefcase, this is trouble, those were concentrated demon blood and within a minute this place will be swarmed by hobgoblins and powerful Goblins.

"Ryuji stand back, I smell Goblins, a ton of them" Nii-san said as he opened his top uniform and trace something on his chest "Flaming gate of hell, heed my command open the seal of confinement" a some kind of seal drawn down on his chest passed to his navel and a sword emerge from it, he drew the sword and his flames emitted, even it was the flames Satan had it was somehow beautiful, I readily gripped my guns "Ryuji, do you remember the verses to fight Goblins?" I asked and he nodded, Nii-san attacked the swarm of Goblins in front of us, I and Ryuji took care of the sides, I saw how strong Nii-san, the way he manipulate and use his flames, not to mention his swordsmanship, I could say that he was an equivalent of a meister in knight, how does this happened? I wondered as I shot all of the goblins I saw in my way, Nii-san was busy on killing goblins ahead of us when we were swarmed by goblins, unluckily I ran out of bullets, I tried to grabbed my last magazine for my handgun when a lot of them broke inside the barrier Ryuji made earlier as he chant, the goblins were close to us, we will get mauled if I don't act fast, but the goblins seemed excited to the smell of blood from the briefcase not too far away from us, they attacked quickly than normal, when a wall of blue flame covered us, I thought it might burn us to death but it was only warm, it was Nii-san's after all, as the wall dissipate in air all the goblins were burned, the whole classroom was a mess. Our jaws dropped, Nii-san took all of them, and he's so damn powerful.

"Yukio, Ryuji are you all right? I should've done that at the first place" He said as he sheathed the _koumaken _and made his way on us, I stand up and nodded as I watch Nii-san helped Ryuji pull himself together "T-That was too many… I thought I'll be dead back there" He said as I sighed, I am a teacher here and I should act like one "It was my fault, my briefcase were loaded with concentrated demon blood for the discussion for today, it seems that they had been broken inside, calling all the goblins earlier" I said and grabbed my things on the floor placing them in the miraculously still intact table.

"By the way, what the hell are you doing here Yukio?" he asked and I smiled "I'm a teacher here Nii-san, I'm an official exorcist two years ago" he was quite shocked, I'm expecting that he'll be mad and I'll get a bruise on the cheeks for today but it didn't happen "You should've told me Idiot, you and Old man were keeping it a secret from me….., but I understood now, you two were just doing that for my sake right?, I figured it out while I'm in Gehenna, and the possibility that you were an exorcist like old man and the others in the monastery" I don't know what to say, he's not like the goofball, always carefree older brother that I knew. "Are you really Rin? Where did you hide him?" I just couldn't believe it.

"Shut it four eyes!" He called me by that nickname….. He's really my brother thank God.

.

* * *

Izumo's POV

.

My classmates were outside, they wanted answers to their questions, and why would the son of Satan would be here? How did their teacher affiliate with him? Such questions filled the hall.

"Rin and Yukio-sensei are brothers? Does that mean that he had those flames too? God! We might be in danger" Konekomaru said gripping his bead bracelet "And Bon totally ignore that fact! he didn't left the classroom, Shima what will we do?" that semi bald Aria wanna be asked one of his 'friends' "I-I don't know…" the pink haired pervert said as they patiently wait for the door to open.

"Tch, you're that punk's so- called friends and after he summoned the son of Satan you hide your tails like an intimidated dogs, are you really his friends?" I said irritated by the fact that those two ditched that punk not to mention this naïve blond girl being scared shitless to that familiar, he didn't even did anything wrong, is it their fault that their father was Satan? Fuck no!.

"I know that you guys knew that there was a lot of half demon exorcist right? So what's the problem, well it's not even a problem, for me, that punk tamed one of Satan's sons, having one of Satan's kin in our side would be good, isn't it? Even my familiar agree with me" I said and they were really getting in my nerves! It's not that I like that 'Rin', the way he looked, his voice and his body the slightly intimidating aura he had….. Calm down bitch….. I sighed and looked at them "I'm just saying that Ryuji's familiar didn't do anything, it is not their choice to have a father like Satan, beside he said that he and Ryuji had a common goal and I'm sure you both knew it" the hall was silent after that but it was comfortable(for me) then the pervert spoke

"I-I guess you're right, but for us who had our families being slaughtered by those flame isn't just a small thing to swallow…. But I know you're right... it was just hard to take in …. " he said they lean on the wall "I know I'm damn right…just remember this, Satan is the one who had done something to you not his son" I said and I and Paku sat on the stairs near the room.

"I think you over did it Izumo, I can tell that you had a thing on Rin isn't it?" Paku said as she cover her mouth trying to hide her giggles, my face lit up I'm that easy to read?

"Drop it Paku, I didn't had a ….. Crush on him" My face darkened and I can't hide it from her, she's my bestie after all. "Okay you won Paku, but I know what I did was right don't you agree?" she nodded and I smiled "We all know that it's not their fault" a comfortable silence took as I looked at my friend, what will she take?

"By the way Paku what are you taking? I mean here in cram school" I asked and I really wondered what will she choose, I think she'll be a Doctor or an Aria.

"I'll be taking a Meister in Dragoon, besides I really like first person shooting games" I stared at shock I've been friends with her since…. Forever and I didn't know that, oh well she had decided.

I just imagine her with guns…. Badass

.

* * *

Shima's POV

.

I should be terrified I mean it's only normal to be scared on one of Satan's kins right? But those words Izumo said to me were right I know it well but it's just hard to ….. I don't know, I think that I'm just blinded with fear and hatred toward Satan and because of that we might sever the brotherly bond Konekomaru and I had with Bon and I didn't want that to happen. "Koneko-san I think that we should give it a try…. Well maybe we should say sorry to Bon and get accustomed to Rin….besides he was Bon's familiar I'm sure he won't do anything bad to us right?" I said and looked at my childhood friend, he was shocked and I can see in his eyes that he couldn't believe me

"I can't believe you Shima-san, did you forget what Satan did to you to our families?"

"I know that damn well Koneko! I know that Satan killed them but it wasn't Rin's fault, it was all Satan's fault….. Besides I trust Bon in this" I said as I joined Kamiki and Paku on the stairs, Konekomaru stayed there for a moment and decided to sit beside me.

"I guess you're right Shima…. I trust Bon in this…." I nodded and sat in silence, as usual I tried to make a move on Izumo and Paku-chan but they're so hard to get. I wondered what in the hell they're doing and It took so damn long.

"Hey guys ….. I think it's okay to go back there, it's thirty minutes though" we all nodded and opened the door, the view was unexpected.

"What the hell happened here?" I said as our jaw's dropped.

.

* * *

BON's POV

.

I really didn't see that coming, Sensei being Rin's brother, such a small world, I wonder if Yukio was the same as Rin, if he was still hiding his true identity, I watch them as they had their conversation, I knew Rin wanted to do this so badly, he wanted to talk to his family especially his brother, but I saw that Yukio somehow didn't like the Idea of me being Rin's Tamer, I was just my imagination why would he do that didn't he miss his brother?. I sighed and leaned on the table behind me as I let them talk as much as they wanted when a smell of sulfur alerted us, next thing I know there was a swarm of Goblins and Hobgoblins, what the hell does a Middle class demon like Goblins doing here? I was shaking and trying to pull my shit together and Okumura-sensei asked me if I knew the verses used on hobgoblins, I took a deep breath and nodded, Rin lured most of the demons on his way but still many of them made their way us, it was hard because I'm just beginning to be accustom to fight, we killed a lot of the but it seems to be endless, Okumura-sensei was reloading when my barrier was smashed and breached by the goblins, it was a dire situation and I had proven that the whole classroom were indeed soundproof and the others had no idea what's going on inside. I thought that It would be my end when we were suddenly covered with blue flame, I automatically assumed that it will burn me to death … but it wasn't, it was warm and protecting…. It was Rin.

When the flames dissolved, we saw Rin unsheathing his… is that kurikara? How did he get that… it was a heirloom of our temple…. I saw all the Demons were burned to ashes, Damn, Rin was this powerful? And he said that he was useless? I don't think so. I just let my knees gave in as the battle ended, I felt so exhausted until Rin helped me stand.

"Ryuji are you alright?" I nodded "T-That was too many… I thought I'll be dead back there" I sighed and relaxed against him, I gave him a grin and whispered on his ear "_Arigato_, Rin" I said and we locked eyes "B-Baka!... don't do that" I chuckled as I saw Rin's face lit up.

He's so fun to tease.

.

* * *

.

Mephisto's POV

.

I watched them from a far and I can say that our little brother here can kick some ass, in a small amount of time in Gehenna made him powerful enough that somehow matched Amaimon now and by the way Amaimon watch him he was itching to have a fight, such brutes.

"_Aniki_ I think it's time to go down there don't you think?" he said as I nodded and converted him to a hamster and landed on the next abandoned classroom "okay then, I want to talk to our half-brothers….. eins zwei drei" I transformed myself into a dog and I silently made my way inside through a broken window and manage to position myself in the middle on their conversation and ***POOF***

"SURPRISE!" I said transforming back to my original form, leaving them completely speechless "So you manage to go back here Rin" I said as I looked at him and talked to him in private

"**I'm glad you're back otouto" **I said using our demon telepathy and I grinned when I saw the questioning face he had.

"Principal?" Ryuji one of the most promising student in both high school and cram school said and I nodded "You got a pretty strong familiar aren't we?" he didn't answer, not that I'm waiting for one though, I gaze back at Rin "Now that you're here Rin what will you do? What are your plans?"

"**I can make you stronger, I can help you, I heard from Amaimon that you had a grudge at Astaroth and our father, do you think that you're power is sufficient to do that? ….. well?" **

"**Can I trust you?"**

** "Of course" **he stared at me for a moment and nodded as my grin doubled, here it is, what will you do otouto?

"Make me an Exorcist"

.

.

.

To be continued

This is the longest chapter *wipes sweat on forehead*

Well what do you think?

LOL Yukio having a brother's complex (which he slightly had in the series XD)

I will make Paku a badass Dragoon someday XDDD

REVIEWS REVIEWS ! :3

Thank you all who followed, favorite, and Reviewed it was very very much appreciated!

Till next time.


	7. Filth and Breakdown

Title: Master and Familiar

Rating: M

Pairing: Suguro Ryugi (bon) x Okumura Rin

Genre: Yaoi

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Blue Exorcist / Ao no Exorcist.

A/N: sadly, I took off shura and takara (puppet guy) in the cram school in my story :( .

Chapter 6: Filth and Breakdown

* * *

Mephisto's POV

I couldn't hide my joy when he finally said it, Rin was officially on my wing now, I can do whatever I wanted on my plans, but as I think of it Vatican will surely oppose me, they were such a bunch of ignorant who only see the world in black and white, they didn't know that even some of the men inside the order were not really that "white", or should we say "pure", some of them were just like demon themselves. I looked at my younger half-brother and I can see that he was really serious at what he just said, "Very well, you're an official student of the cram school, and even though you were at the high level category, you have to at least learn the basics, and Yukio, prepare your students for the exwire examinations" I said and bade my farewell.

I leaned on my chair as I contemplate at the possible outcomes of my plans, and all of them lead to Vatican knowing Rin in my wing, I'm sure they'll say that Shiro and I lied to them by giving them false report in slaying Satan's sons, which was true by the way. I sighed, this will be a pain in the ass.

* * *

-o-o-o-o-

Bon's POV

I watched Rin and Sensei argue like a normal siblings, If you really look at them you can see the resemblance between them, our strict and professionally looking teacher was here having a pointless argument with Rin like a normal being, at some point I thought that he was a robot or something. "Nii-san where are you staying? Are you eating?" he asked and Rin nodded "I'm sleeping with Ryuji" I swear he really need to check his words, Yukio-sensei might think that Rin and I were you know…. And I saw that Yukio-sensei arched an eyebrow at his statement and cleared his throat and Rin continue to babble something that I didn't catch on. Yukio-sensei sighed and the door opened "What the hell happened here?" I saw Shima and the others were shock at the view, well the whole classroom was either Burned or cut in halves, the only thing that miraculously saved was the table were leaning on. Shima and the others made their way on us worried and curious at the same time "B-Bon are you okay?" I nodded "The test tubes in my briefcase broke, containing concentrated demon blood that attract goblins and their kins, and it was supposedly for our lecture for today though" the group shivered "Goblins? Isn't it a bit higher on our current level sensei?" Konekomaru said, still looking at the damage done in the room "It is, I'm supposed to use droplets of it to attract hobgoblins, but as you can see all of my test tubes broke resulting to this mess"

"Droplets?.. So how did you manage to kill all the Goblins and Hobgoblins by just the three of you?" Kamiki said amazed at the state of the room. Sensei and I looked at Rin who shrugged. "Nii-san took most of them, I'm surprised that he could easily use his flames" the group looked at Rin amazed and I can say that they somehow accepted him as a part of our group.

"We'll let all get out of here, we will meet at the next room since we can't use this room anymore" Yukio-sensei said as he recovered his things on the table "Uhmm, sensei…. You and Rin are…" Konekomaru said and Sensei just smiled "Yes, he was my older brother, our human mother and Satan conceive us, but only Nii-san inherited Satan's flames…. I'm frequently tested, I'm just a normal human….. Well we got to move now or the Principal might have us do the work here" we hastily got out of the room, no matter we do we couldn't fix that room anymore. When we were settled at the new classroom which isn't that different than the previous one, Sensei who stood beside Rin announced the principal's word.

"Okumura Rin will be your new classmate, but he isn't a page or an exwire level, in my observation, he might be on an upper first class though but still the principal said that he needs to learn the basic in exorcism, and by the way tomorrow will be your Exwire exams, so be ready" silence covered the room "Okumura Rin, nice to meet you" he bowed and sat beside me while the class started.

I took a glance at Rin, it's been only twenty minutes since Sensei started to lecture and Rin was now fast asleep! Sensei saw this and hit him with a book shaking his stupor and apologized quickly. I can tell that he was really trying his best to stay awake but his eyes says the opposite. Yukio-sensei saw this again and slowly made his way in front of us I saw a little vein popped on his forehead as he gripped the spine of the book.

You're dead Rin.

* * *

-o-o-o-o-o-

Rin's POV

I watched Ryuji and his friends from afar, they were currently having their exwire examination, Mephisto said that I should be out casted in the ordeal, saying that I'll be having a different training and it'll be just a simple game for me and the examinees aren't going to excel if they aren't forced to face an actual battle which he was right, a student does not only learn on reading and listening they also have to be in an actual combat. I sighed and lean on the floating chair next to Mephisto and watch their test. They were an a forest in the outskirts of the academy battling a giant plant and its kins, they seemed to be in trouble but they were starting to learn teamwork as the blond girl used her familiar to make a wooden barrier when the trio chanted fatal verses while the brunette one and the _byakko _tamer took care some of the plant's kin that manage to breach.

The demon plant somehow getting stronger as the time goes by, and its kins were starting to be restless due to the blood they shred from scratches inflicted in the battle, the brunette used her pistol and shot something on the plant's chest and it screamed in agony, it seemed to be utterly pissed as it grows vines that captured Ryuji, the semi-bald guy and the blond girl. I'm currently gripping the edge of my seat ready to pounce to help my master, I think that it was just a familiar thing because I can really sense a voice saying to "protect him!" and Mephisto caught a glimpse on me "They will be fine otouto, Everything is planned and don't worry too much see that… " he said and pointed on the forest, I can see some of the professors observing the match "if things went too much for the students they will be the one to exterminate and end the exam" he said as I sighed in relief and resume in the scene below.

The _byakko_ tamer seemed to have a plan and used her familiars to open the center to the plant's body while the brunette with guns shot repeatedly on the spot while the pink haired guy somehow managed to cut the vines with his staff, Ryuji and the semi-bald guy resumed their chants, moments later after the barrage of attacks they manage to throw on the plant demon seemed useless as it regenerate with his vines, they seemed on the edge when the plant demon captured the brunette with pistol and the _byakko_ tamer, they were slowly covered with vines as the blond girl and the pink haired guy to fend off the vines that tried to reach them.

The two girl's bodies were mostly covered in vines now, and it was merely an inch away in their head when Ryuji and the semi-bald guy manage to chant its fatal verse, they were lucky though and if this is an actual battle and the _Aria's_ chants were late, the two girls will be good as dead by now. The plant demon shriek in pain and agony with its kins, they seemed to be connected with demon plant, they turned into dust and vanished in the air.

"They did it! They all pass!" Mephisto said as he clapped and snapped his fingers, with a blink of an eye we were at the ground with the examinees, "Congratulations Exwires! You all passed the test" he said and the teachers revealed themselves and fend the injured. I ran beside Ryuji to check on his wounds that seemed to be bruise and shallow cuts but still… I should be there for him. I sighed and helped him stand I asked him again with his wounds as he shrugged it off saying that it was nothing.

When Ryuji and I reached the dorm we quickly headed on his bathroom, his uniform was torn and full of holes "take you shirt off, I'll clean your wounds" I said and I watched him slowly took the garment and he winced on his lower back "you got hit on the back badly…. You should take a warm bath and loosen yourself" I said and turned the water on filling the large tub with warm water and grabbed a cloth to wash his wounds properly, after I cleaned them I stand up to give him some privacy when a hand grabbed me and I looked at him "hey Rin, join me here" he said as he splashed me with water, soaking the uniform I borrowed from him, "Look what you have done! I'm all wet" he chuckled "well you're all wet now, come on the water's so good" he said and I sighed and started to undress and joined him, I closed my eyes, it was indeed real good, it relaxes my muscle and ….

"Hey Rin, what's that?" he said looking at the tattoo on my chest, "Oh this?, it was a gift from Hamut, it was like a drawer or something I put my sword inside for safe keeping" I said as he nodded and leaned on the edge of the tub "about that sword… I'm sure that was the kurikara….. it was a heirloom of our temple…. How did you get that?" he asked and I really didn't know the story and even the name of this sword, "My father gave this before Satan took me, he said that my demon powers was sealed inside of it" I said and I remember Hamut how is he? I didn't know what happened there after I got summoned.

"Ryuji…. Can I visit Gehenna for a while?" I looked at him and he raised an eyebrow "You said that you didn't want to go back there" I nodded "but I left Hamut there, I want to check on him, I'm afraid that Astaroth might know that he's my ally and attacked him…. After all he might be really pissed since I manage to get out of _his _grip" I said and unwanted memories hunted me again, _his _sickening touch, his disgusting tongue all over me it fucking traumatize me…. I wanted to forget all of it, I manage to get out of his confines but why does his presence still lingering on my mind and body? I was in the middle of my thoughts when a hand shook me on my stupor "Rin… are you okay?" I looked at him, my breath became short to pants, my body was shivering even though we were at a tub filled with hot water, my hands unconsciously rubbed my skin, like I was covered with filth, Ryuji gripped my hands so I couldn't do further damage on my skin "Stop it Rin! You're hurting yourself" he said, the next thing I know that a pair of arms wrapped me stopping myself from shivering "it's okay Rin…..just calm down…." My breathing was slowly getting back to normal and leaned on his touch.

"Rin, what is it? " he said, Can I really tell him _that_? Can I really trust him? A dozen of reasons flooded my mind when… "Rin you can trust me, I'm your friend right?" he said and it took a while to compose myself, he'll be the first to know my secret.

"Ryuji…. He raped me…. Astaroth raped me"

.

.

.

.

To be continued

Took me awhile to update, school starts on my country so .. yeah.

Next chapter will be updated within this week or maybe tomorrow or later ahaha. I had some ideas and jot it down in a piece of paper so yeah I might update the next chappie later.

Well… Reviews! Reviews I want to know what you think ;P

Till next time…


	8. Unexpected Allies

Title: Master and Familiar

Rating: M

Pairing: Suguro Ryugi (bon) x Okumura Rin

Genre: Yaoi

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Blue Exorcist / Ao no Exorcist.

A/N: Rin was suffering in Rape Trauma syndrome. That's why he was like a bipolar at some scenes and in the previous chapters. He had Mood swings and Minimization (pretending 'everything is fine')

Also some of the rape victims according to Wikipedia had a defense mechanism that the victim forget the whole incident and most of the time they would freak out when he/she see or hear anything that will remind of the incident.

And remember that there was a time difference between Assiah and Gehenna. A week in Assiah was almost two months in Gehenna.

Hopes that it cleared some of the things here.

Chapter 7:

* * *

Bon's POV

-o-o-o-o-

I stiffened when he said that he was raped. I was stunned, it happened to him and acted like it was nothing? He should've said it to someone to vent his inner turmoil, and I, as a tamer didn't see the pain of my familiar. He was all good and compose in the past month, he was happy most of the time… wait

"_thank you"_

"_what for?"_

_"For dragging me back here, I'll lose my sanity if I stay there for long"_

So that's why he didn't want to go back there, he wanted to escape the traumas he experienced, and it was the reason why he was often on his own world, he had his own battle inside of him, and he didn't even say it to me? I told him that he was my friend the he can trust in the first place, I sighed tighten my hold on him "I'll be okay Rin…. It won't happen again….. He won't touch you again" I said repeatedly like a mantra, his breathing was fast and I kept him from scrubbing his skin even further, it was bleeding earlier but it manage to heal by itself later on.

I didn't notice the time as Rin manage to sleep on my arms, I lifted him and settled him on the bed it didn't bothered me that we were both naked and exposed, I dried and clothed the both of us, I settled beside him, he was still shivering I really felt bad for him, he was fighting all this time, not only physically but also mentally. I dragged him on my chest and hold him firmly "It won't happen again Rin, never" I said, I only liked him at first but now I'm ready to make him happy and make him forget.

I'll get stronger and I'll be the one to protect you.

* * *

The next morning he was pretending that the whole scenario yesterday didn't happened, it was like his defense mechanism towards the incident, he didn't want to talk about it, he didn't want to remember all of it, and I let it go, I thought the he just needed time and someone to lean on, and I am more than willing to do that for him.

Rin wore one of my spare uniforms again and we made it to the cram school, he was back to the happy guy I accustomed to, but I can say that Yukio-sensei saw something different with his twin, he asked Rin if something was bothering him but he didn't say anything, The class ended and we manage to go back at the dorm "Ryuji, I think that I should go back there… I want to check on Hamut, just call me if you need me okay?" he said and I really wanted to say no but he was worried at his friend back in Gehenna "Are you really sure Rin?" he nodded and I sighed. "Okay but be careful there alright?" I'm like an old man giving reminders to his son.

"See ya" he said as his blue flames engulfed him and disappeared. The room will be quiet for a while.

* * *

Rin's POV

I closed my eyes when I travelled back in Gehenna, I landed back on the forest where Hamut and I trained before I got summoned, it was too quiet and I felt terrified what if Hamut was attacked? What if …. I shouldn't think of those things "Hamut!" I shouted and wandered in the forest only minutes passed a dog, no another Cerberus heading on my way, I called my sword, ready to what will happen, I looked at the Cerberus once more when I saw someone was riding him, wait….. that hair and beard…. Hamut? I grinned when he called me, It seemed that he tamed this Cerberus. "Rin! It's been seven months since you've been summoned" he said and what?! Seven months? It was only a month since I got summoned by Ryuji.

"Wait SEVEN months? It was only a month since I got back in Assiah" I said as he extended his arm and helped me ride the beast. "It is Seven months here in Gehenna but in Assiah it was only a month, there was a time difference between the two worlds, I thought I already said that to you back then" he said as I tried to remember if he really said that before.

"Anyway, where are we heading and why do you have a Cerberus?" I asked and was really amazed that I'm riding a Cerberus right now! "To our camp, I got bored so I tamed some of them while I wait for you" camp? I raised an eyebrow, seriously though what did he do in seven months? As the Cerberus ran towards a pack Cerberus we stopped on the edge of the cliff, I can't believe what I just saw, this isn't just a camp this is….I don't know they were too many of them, not only Cerberus but a bunch of female demon with wings, Snake demons, and three black demon with wings too... "Hamut, what did you do? Why there were so many?" I said as he helped me on the Cerberus to go down and whispered "I know what happened to you Rin, and we will punish Astaroth for that" I looked at him at shocked he knew? "H-how?... I didn't said that to you" he put his arm on my shoulders "Even you didn't said that, I am made from your flames right? It happened before I got my body from you, I saw everything and I promise that he will pay for that" I can't say anything and we made our way down the cliff and the group looked and they all bowed at us.

"We're glad we finally saw our leader" one of the three black men said as Hamut waved a hand "He is Okumura Rin, son of Satan. I Hamut a Djinn vowed my loyalty to Rin as my Master and leader" Hamut said as each breed of Demons have their representative.

"My lord, I am Zydar, leader of the remaining Incubi, we vow our loyalty to you" he said, so he was an Incubi, he had a human form with black wings and sharp claws, he also have horns. I can't help but to lock my eyes on him, he was a very handsome and had a perfectly toned body. He looked up on me and our eyes met, he smiled at me. "Zydar, it seems that your charm was affecting Rin" Hamut said and click his fingers in front of me and I was awoken with my trance.

"Apologies my lord" he grabbed something in his pocket "take this, it will nullify any charm caused by an Incubi or a Succubae" he said he step back in the group, it was a necklace with a bead pendant. Hamut got it and put it in my neck.

"My lord, I am Idalla, leader of the Succubae, we bow our loyalty to you" she said and her appearance were slightly different with an Incubi, she also had sharp claws and wings, smaller horns and I saw a whip on her hips probably her weapon. Her wings were reddish and had a long black hair.

I heard a hiss and I looked at the source "My lord, I am Aruni, leader of the Naga, we also bow our loyalty to you and Hamut" he said and I'm not really used in the whole "my lord" thing and it really grind my gears, I looked at his form, in his upper body had human arms but in the lower body was like a body of a snake, also his well-toned body was almost covered with scales and his huge trident was on his back like it weight nothing.

"Well since we all introduced, we should continue our talk inside" Hamut said as he lead the way, we entered a large tent, there was a huge round table and five chairs. I sat beside Hamut and Zydar.

"I know that you were wondering why we were here, and how do I manage to gather everyone" he said and I nodded.

"All of us have something in common, they want Satan to vanish in Gehenna along with his other son, Astaroth, and they were all survivors of their attacks, Zydar and his two more companions are the only Incubi left here in Gehenna, they were slaughtered when their Kind didn't accept Satan's offer to be their personal slave, Zydar's kind was expert in combat and when Satan saw their potential as sparring mates he formed a decision that they are perfect for being his slaves, of course the Incubus didn't accept resulting to a mass slaughter. Idalla along with the remaining Succubae were attacked by Astaroth, he was collecting some of the succubae as his sex slaves and after he finished satisfying himself most of the succubus were heavily injured which result to their death and after that he'll grab another pack of them and the cycle goes on, resulting to the near extinction of their kind. Aruni and the tribe of the Nagas were forced to be their slaves, their bodies could take heavy punishment and their strength were useful in slavery, there was a group that manage to break free and they are here now, they want to release the remaining Naga inside Satan's Castle. I knew all of them since I have been drifting in this place for a long time way before I had met you Rin, I had personally seen their struggles for the past centuries and I gathered them and formed an alliance towards Satan and Astaroth" He said and they all looked at me, what should I do?

"Hey…. I'm not a leader or anything… Hamut help me here!" I hissed at him and he grinned "You are now and I'm here to help you" as if it really helped me, I sighed and looked at them "First of all I'm not a some sort of highness or something, please don't call me "my lord" just call me Rin and Your lord should be Hamut not me" I huffed in irritation at the "my lord" title whenever I got here in Gehenna. Zydar who laugh beside me I looked at him with irritation "What's so funny?"

"Hamut was right! You got feisty when you were called "my lord" Rin" he said and I got an apologetic looks on Idalla and Aruni "It was all Hamut's plan to grind your gears Rin, but what we all said earlier was the truth we were here to aid you in battle, besides Hamut always talks about you for the past months, your training sessions, even the way you mumble in your sleep" Aruni said and I'm really flush in embarrassment right now!.

"And don't forget the cuddling part, I think it was cute" Idalla said winking at me and I glared at Hamut who looked away like he didn't know a thing. "Hamut! What the Hell?!" I said and tried to jump on him, Zydar who restrained me from reaching Hamut still laughing, goddamn it!

"Let go of me Zydar I'll hit him in the head real hard" I said while I kept on reaching him. "Hey look Rin I just missed you so bad that I can't help but to tell it to someone" he said raising his hand in defeat.

"Besides I really missed our cuddling sessions when we sleep" He said closing his eyes while hugging himself, irritating me even further. Making them laugh even more "You're so dead Hamut" I hissed at him "I'm outta here!" He said and made his way outside of the tent.

The whole tent was filled with laughter. And my face was red as a tomato.

Damn.

* * *

I manage to cool down and Found Hamut at the pack of Cerberus not far away from the tent "Oi hamut!" I shouted and he looked at me, he signed me to move closer to him "hey Rin, this one will be yours" he said as he petted the three headed creature. My mouth was hang open and I looked at him he closed my mouth with his thumb "Yeah he'll be yours" he said and grabbed my hand and guide me to pet it, the Cerberus somehow whine and purr at the same time and leaned on my touch. "H-How did you tamed so many Cerberus?"

"Well, three days after you got summoned back in Assiah a pack of Cerberus was wandering at the opposite of the lake where we camped, they were resting beside the lake and one of the Cerberus cross the lake and sniffed me, I prepared myself if he'll attacked me, but it'll be dangerous because of their number so I tried petted him and he surprisingly lay down beside me, their pack leader didn't like that and tried to attacked me I didn't had any choice but to fight back, I won and killed him after that they all followed me and my commands, and after a week I started to gather the others"

"Can we really do it Hamut?" I said and he grinned he leaned his heavy arm around my shoulder, dragging me closer to him "Of course, we will continue your training, we can do it Rin….. But we should eat first!" he lock my head with his bulky arm and dragged me back to the camp.

Zydar with the other two Incubi and Aruni was grilling meat for the whole camp, I didn't dare to ask what kind of animal or demon they were currently cooking, that way I can eat it without a thought. We shared the food with the camp, I watched them as they talk and laugh with each other. I felt something nudged on my sides and I saw Hamut "A good sight isn't it Rin?" I nodded in agreement "Even though they were different in breeds they all treat each other as the same"

"Yeah" he said and I resumed at eating

"You can do this Rin, you'll be a good ruler" he said we resumed to munch our food "I already told you I'm not some kind of king or a leader" I said while I continue to munch my food. "I know that but they need someone to rely on, you are one of the princes of Gehenna, look at our group, we acknowledged everyone as equal and this is the first time that other breeds interact and group by their own will, and If we succeed Rin will you be our Leader? And whatever your decision is, I'll always be on your side" I really don't know what to say be the leader of Gehenna? Can I really do that? What will happen in the other world, in Assiah…. To Yukio, old-man and Ryuji… "I don't know Hamut…."

"You don't have to answer now Rin….. Well after we eat I'll see how much improvement you got and Zydar, Idalla and Aruni will teach you some of their skills" I nodded and grinned.

This will be fun.

* * *

Bon's POV

It's been three days since Rin was dismissed back in Gehenna, Is he doing alright? That thought kept pondering me while I tried to memorize my chants, I really wanted to be the one to protect him but I'm not that strong yet, I'm still an Exwire. I sighed and continue to memorize a ton of verses.

Shima, Konekomaru and I walked to cram school and they were wondering why Rin isn't anywhere to be found "he said he wanted to check someone there in Gehenna" I said and they kept on asking who is it and what does Gehenna looked like, I answered some that I know and as we walk it slowly turned into a perverted topic because Shima saw another girl in short skirt which Konekomaru and I didn't really paid him in mind.

I opened the door to cram school and Yukio-sensei and Shiemi were walking together to our room, he looked at me and proceeded to enter the room. The class started and I kept on glancing on my side where Rin always sat, where he always doze off.

I already missed him.

When the class ended Yukio-sensei approached me.

"Where's Nii-san?" he said while adjusting his glasses I found it scary though he might shoot me for no reason.

"He wanted to go back in Gehenna for a while"

"Go back?! What for? He really didn't have to go back there!" he said as his stoic personality slowly crumbled. "S-Sensei listen, he said he wanted to check Hamut…."

"Who the hell is that Hamut? Is he out of his mind?! " He said he was clearly pissed at Rin right now, well he just got back here and he vanished again, I guess Yukio was just worried.

"Sensei look, Hamut seems to be his trainer there, remember the tattoo he got on his chest? Hamut was the one who gave it to him and he wanted to check him if he okay or something" I said, he got back to his normal stoic self and sighed "He's still an Idiot sometimes, when is he coming back?"

"He told me that I should call him when I needed him" He sighed again and adjusted his glasses "Sorry about that Ryuji, I'm just worried and remind me to hit him hard when he got back" he said and he got out of the classroom.

That was scary.

Well I need to be ready, we were assigned in a mission tomorrow. "Bon!" I heard Shima and Konekomaru called me and I walked beside them.

"Tomorrow will be our first actual mission, I hope there's no bugs involve"

"Yeah you will be useless if that happens" I said, Shima was like a freaking girl when it comes to bugs. "Bon, don't be like that, Shima was born with it and we should be the one who'll change his pants when it happens" Konekomaru said and I remember something "Do you remember when a cockroach crawl inside his pants? He literally pissed in his pants" we both burst into laughter

"I really hate you guys"

* * *

Rin's POV

Hamut said that it was a month since I got here and continued to train with him and the others, Hamut handed me new clothes since it got ripped in the middle of our training, it was made from the skin of a furry demon that we ate last week, Hamut manage to make me a pair of pants and since it's scorching hot here he only made some kind of blazer for the top that fits me perfectly, at first I hesitate to wear it since It'll exposing my chest and abdomen. I don't know how he did it but it looked good on me.

I let out of my flames and started my training with Idalla, her whip hurts like hell if you unluckily got hit by it, I tried to attack her in close range, I assumed that she can't use her whip but her left hand with sharp claws isn't just a display she slashed me with it, I staggered backward as my blood poured in my shoulder. I watched her from afar where her whip can't reach me. "Aww Rin come on, I knew that you're better than that" she said and I attacked her head on she used her whip and I blocked my left arm with it, the whip curled around my arm and I manage to rip it off her, I jumped above her and I burst my flames causing a bright light that blind her for a moment, when she opened her eyes my blade was on her throat.

"W-Wow, I didn't expect that…. You tricked me you little shit!" she grabbed my head and smudged my face on her breasts, if I really like girls like that pink haired in the cram school I'll be in heaven. "Oi Zydar, Aruni! I'm finished with him" she said and It was my cycle here in Gehenna, every hour they exchange to train me and Hamut will tell me when to sleep since there was no Day or Night here to tell me when to sleep.

"Okay then he's mine for an hour" Zydar said as he replaced Idalla who waved and made it back to her group. I can say that Zydar was the toughest opponent than Idalla and Aruni he's attacks are was so fast that I can't follow and he's using a goddamn spear that made it hard to reach him with my sword, we were at the middle of our fight when a magic circle was drawn on the ground that glows I turned off my flames, Ryuji's calling me. "Hey guys! I'll be out for a while, my master needs me" I said and I smiled when Idalla and the other Succubae whined, seriously though they're barking up the wrong tree. "Aww Rin you'll come back with us again right?" they said and I nodded

"Hamut, I'll be back"

"You better be." He said and grinned and the circle glow even more and I closed my eyes.

I opened my eyes and I saw Ryuji kneeling on the ground looking at me, I helped him stand and walked him near the other students in the camp, it seems that we were at some kind of forest again. I scanned the area, the camp was inside a magic circle, and I can see that Yukio was currently fighting someone outside of it. Ryuji and his friends were badly injured and the byakko tamer, the brunette girl with guns, and the blond with her familiar was attending their wounds

"Rin, help Sensei, that guy was far too strong for us" he said and I nodded, I summoned my sword and ran towards the fight. I saw Yukio firing a barrage of bullets at the sky, a giant rock was thrown in his direction, my eyes widened, and I jumped quickly and smashed the rock into pieces. I went to my brother's side "Yukio, what happened here?"

"Nii-san!..., it was Amaimon, the Earth king. He said that he wanted to "play" with you, I said that you're not here and he started to attacked us"

"Yukio, go back there"

"What!?"

"I'll take Amaimon, Get Ryuji and the others out of here" I said, how dare he lay his filthy hands on them! I'll make him suffer!

"But… Nii-"

"Damn it Yukio! Just do what I say!" I said and he nodded, he ran towards the injured group.

Amaimon landed in front of me I unsheathed my sword and let my flames out, "Nice to see you again Otouto, I come here to see you but you're nowhere to be found so I played with them for a while" he said as his claws parried with my sword. "I'll play with you, this time you'll lose" he grinned, his smile irritated me to no end, I grabbed his collar and smashed him in the ground, as the dust cleared he quickly stood and we started to brawl, my training did really well, now I can see and read his movements, thanks to Idalla's whip that I loathed so much when it hit me. I easily examined his weakness or openings, I slash him in the head which he used both of his arms to block my attack and I used my other hand to use a burst of flames in his abdomen and punched the same spot, some of his blood splattered in my face and body, he collided on the cliff and I didn't waste time and head towards him I plunged and twisted the Kurikara in his shoulders gaining a scream coming from him. I heard someone clapped behind me and I saw Mephisto "You defeated Amaimon so easily, training back in Gehenna aren't we?" I don't care on how he knew that.

"What if I do? Why does he attacked Ryuji and the others, if he wanted to play with me, then just only me goddamn it! Can't you hold him for good?" I shouted at him and he looked at me like he was surprised in my outburst "Oh and about holding him I got an Idea! Eins Zwei Drei!" he summoned a Cokoo clock and imprisoned Amaimon.

"Go now, otouto" Mephisto said and I nodded and ran back in the camp, I saw them still inside the camp and a huge goblin-like creature was trying to get inside the magic circle, while Yukio and the bruette girl fired from the inside.

"Yukio!" I said and slashed the demon on the back, it jumped away from the camp and ran further inside the forest, Yukio and the Brunette came beside me

"Where's Amaimon, Nii-san?"

"I took care of him, is everyone alright? How's Ryuji?" I asked, why didn't he called me sooner goddamn it!

"Everyone's alright, we manage to stop their bleeding, Shiemi's familiar provided us with herbs to speed their healing process" the brunette said.

"Thank you…"

"Paku, Noriko Paku" I nodded and take the hand offered "Thank you Paku" I said and I we manage to get out of the forest, we were at the outskirts of the forest when a group of masked Exorcists cut us off.

"What a Disgusting sight, no matter how I looked at you, you're clearly a demon, with those flames truly resembles you father. I Arthur Aguste Angel a Paladin, will be the one to exterminate the spawn of Satan" he said and he vanished and appeared on my side, I blocked his attack and manage to push him backwards, I was about to pounce at him when Mephisto came in the picture.

"It's been a while Angel, I heard that you too had the rank of the Paladin"

"Mephisto, it seems that you and Shiro clearly defiled your words in slaying the Son of Satan, and even the Grigori recognize your betrayal." he said and vanished again and attacked me, "Seize him" he said and the group of masked Exorcist attacked me, it seemed that their weapons nullifies my flames and regenerating ability, I shred a vast amount of blood due to the wounds I got earlier, my senses blurred and I didn't felt that Angel grabbed me from the back of my collar and I felt his sword aimed on my back.

"And this is clearly a strong proof of it" he said and I heard Ryuji and Yukio's voice, screaming and I didn't really understand due to the haze in my senses. My eyes betrayed as they forced themselves to close and blackness covered me.

* * *

Mephisto's POV

My plan was running smoothly and I'm quite pleased that they deployed Angel, he was so easy to manipulate.

I smiled as he stopped his attempt on piercing his sword on Rin's body, "Change of plans, Mephisto Pheles you're being summoned by the Grigori and Okumura Rin will be dragged as well, and he'll be an important evidence"

"I'll be looking forward to that"

"Wait a second I'll come to" Yukio said and I shook my head

"You have duties to your students, let me handle this, Yukio. I won't let my brother killed by the Exorcist" I whispered at him and he was clearly at shock when I said it, he knew that I'm a demon but he didn't have any Idea that we were half-brothers.

"W-What?! ….. "

"Satan, Astaroth, Amaimon, and me, we have a pretty big, messed up family _otouto_" I sighed and left, I accompanied Rin to the Grigori for the questioning. They got Amaimon in their toughest prison beneath the Vatican and I'm sure that he won't like it when he woke up later.

Let the fun begins

.

.

.

.

Hi guys!

The other princes will not be involved sorry :(

Hamut - Rin's Djinn

Zydar - leader of the Incubi

Idalla- leader of the Succubae

Aruni- leader of the Naga

Review guys! I want to know what you think!


	9. Trials and Confession

Title: Master and Familiar

Rating: T

Pairing: Suguro Ryugi (bon) x Okumura Rin

Genre: Yaoi

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Blue Exorcist / Ao no Exorcist

Chapter 8: Trial and Confession

_Blah Blah _= thoughts or flashback

* * *

-o-o-o-o-

The road was quiet as the group of masked exorcists and Angel, the paladin together with Mephisto, they didn't say a thing as the group made their way back to Grigori for interrogation dealing with the son of Satan.

They entered the place as the defendant, Mephisto was assigned in the center for questioning, the Grigori gave him a command to imprison the son of Satan, in a click of a finger, Rin was inside a Crystal, holding him firmly and preventing any communication from the outside.

"Now that the defendant and the Son of Satan was here, we should start the questioning" the Grigori had spoken, along with the approving mumbling of the other higher exorcist present in the trial, Mephisto looked around and he saw a lot of powerful exorcist gather for the trial, all of them were his students who respected him before, but now they were either looking in disgust or betrayal.

He sighed and waited for the Grigori to speak when the large door opened and all eyes were glued to the figure emerged from the door. He was on a Wheelchair accompanied with one exorcist, the said man was covered with bandages on his neck, arms and some on the head, revealing only his eyes and mouth, looking at his attire, he had a pendant proving he was an exorcist, as the man behind pushed the wheelchair slowly to the middle.

The man in the wheelchair caress the crystal for a moment and he ordered the man from behind to proceed, he was now beside Mephisto, who patted his shoulder and looked above to the Grigori, the man who was covered with bandages took off some of it from his head revealing his face, the man from behind gave him a pair of glasses and looked at the three figures above them.

"Since the Son of Satan was here, the defendant, Mepisto Pheles along with the other defendant Fujimoto Shiro, the Grigori should start the interrogation" with a pound of the gavel they started the questioning.

"Sir Pheles, you did report that you and Fujimoto successfully slain the twins sixteen years ago, Right? And now, why does that creature was here in Assiah?" one of them said as he pointed at Rin with disgust.

"Yes, I had reported that we successfully slain the twins, which was a lie" the last statement gain a round of muttering and spat. "But we only did that for one thing…" he was cut off by a tap from Shiro.

"I decided to keep the twins, we agreed that if Rin, the one who inherited Satan's flames awakened his power he'll be in Mephisto's care….. And he decided to make Rin as a weapon against Satan" some of the exorcists and the Grigori didn't take that statement for good. The whole place was filled with mixed feelings.

Fear, Disgust, Anxiety and Betrayal

* * *

Yukio and his students were at a hospital, they were all treated and bandaged, and the whole group was quiet. "Sensei, what will happen to Rin?" Ryuji asked breaking the suffocating atmosphere while gripping the edge of the hospital bed he was laying in. Yukio who was tense the whole time, he couldn't hide inside his stoic appearance anymore, his brother was on the line of death right now, and he couldn't face his father if this happen, he thought that he was a failure in protecting his brother, he should be the one to protect him right now and he couldn't even do a thing. Ryuji asked him again and he looked at him.

"They might order for an execution or the "disposal" order" the group eyed him in shock

"They'll execute Rin, why... for saving us? They should have known that he wasn't a threat to Assiah! He was a familiar, and he's on our side!" Izumo's outburst startled the others, Paku was gripping her shoulder asking her to calm down. While Ryuji was staring at the ground, fist closed and trembling.

"W-what do you mean by "disposal"" he asked while his hand unconsciously caress the magic circle in his chest underneath his uniform, the one that Rin gave, the one that Rin made from his flames.

Yukio looked at him firmly ""Disposal" of a familiar…. " He sighed and closed his eyes "The Tamer will personally kill their own Familiar" they stared at him with wide eyes, Shiemi, who's limbs went limp on the news burst into tears, while Izumo looked away and hugged herself, she fought the tears forming in her eyes, they were both tamers, their familiars was like their own child.

"_Hey, where did you summon me? In a paper?" Rin asked as he eyed the paper on my shirt's pocket, "It's easy to be ripped and I don't wanna go back there … wait, I got an Idea!"_

"_I'll copy this on your chest, don't worry this will sting a bit uh…. like a tattoo!"_ !" _he said as he put his right arm on my chest as he focused on the paper, slowly there's a blue flame forming a circle on my chest_

"_Perfect!"_

His smile….

I might won't see his smile again.

Tears started to fall on Ryuji, "Why? Why would they kill him, he didn't do anything! Damn it!" he said as his fist collided in the drawer beside him, blood trickling on his fist, startling the others, he stood and grabbed Yukio's collar

"Do something! He'll get killed! Why does it look like you didn't even bat an eye? Didn't you care for your brother? Didn't you care about R-" With that Yukio's fist balled and collided with Ryuji's face. His eyes were glaring at the other

"You know nothing about us! And of all people here, I'm the most terrified of the execution!" He was about to threw another punch when Shiemi and Shima took action they both restrain Yukio and lead him away from Ryuji, who's on the floor looking at the opposite direction from Yukio.

Sniffs and the ticking of the clock filled the room, they didn't said anything and let the heavy air linger at them. Suddenly a knock from the door awoken them from their stupor revealing a three men in exorcist uniforms.

"We're here to get Suguro Ryuji, Vatican's orders" he said sternly and Yukio stood up and eyeing the papers he had in hand, "this is the letter from the Vatican, state your rank and sign here" Yukio complied on what needed, he looked down at him "Ryuji.. Go now it is an order from the Vatican" after that he walked out of the room and Shiemi got on her feet and followed him. The three men pulled Ryuji on his feet, his mind was fuzzy and let them lead the way to the Grigori.

* * *

"How could you prove to us that he wasn't a threat to Assiah, Sir Pheles , Sir Fujimoto?" one of three asked, they were still in the middle of an argument dealing with Rin's capability of being tamed.

"His tamer is still alive, that's a fact, and no one died when he came here, none of our troops were killed, besides he saved the group of Exwires, which includes his master, if he wasn't there we wouldn't have a new line of Exorcists in a few years, after all the one he fought was the Earth king" The exorcists and Grigori didn't expect that, Amaimon was one of the princes of the Gehenna, meaning one of the most powerful Demons ever Named, they were now muttering on how dangerous and ferocious Rin was. Even Shiro didn't know that Rin fought and Won against Amaimon and he was amazed and proud of his son.

The door opened and Ryuji along with the three men, they lead him on the side not far from Rin, he looked at Rin's unconscious state, he looked in pain, his wounds were still fresh, and here he was blaming himself who couldn't do anything for the one he loved.

As they were properly seated, the questioning resumed.

"Not just that, he could manipulate and command his flames as well, you can asked your newly appointed Paladin if you want to." He said and looked at Angel mockingly.

"Mephisto and Fujimoto was obviously deceiving the order to overthrow it from the inside!" Angel said as he forced his opinion to the Grigori.

"But it's also a fact that we have nothing we can use to fight Satan." The one in the middle said

"This is a problem of unprecedented gravity. If something went wrong, the risk is great."

"That was a proof that he is either a threat or an ally to Assiah, we decided to asked the opinions of the others regarding to this matter, all of the exorcist present here will vote whether Okumura Rin was a Threat or an Ally of the Vatican and Assiah" with a slam of the gravel the voting started.

Ryuji looked around and saw majority of them voted against them, he saw the three men with him didn't raised his hand and looked at him,

"What?... We were also tamers, we already saw a ton of Tamers killed their Familiars against their will" one of them said and continued to watch the trail.

Mephisto slightly bit his lip when they lost on the count, Shiro closed his eyes and sighed.

"The voting ended, the majority of the Exorcists present voted against the defendants, Suguro Ryuji, come beside the Son of Satan, Okumura Rin" one of the three said and someone from the door gave him a dagger.

"We order you to dispose your familiar" they said and Ryuji only looked at Rin, he couldn't do it, he couldn't kill him.

"I-I won't do it, he didn't do anything to any of you!, Rin was Innocent, he shouldn't be treated like this!" he said firmly as the dagger left his hands.

"Silence!, You will do it, the orders of the Grigori were absolute" the speaker said slamming the gravel a few times.

A loud crashing sound beneath interrupted them along with a loud scream.

"What is it" the one with the pink haired Grigori asked

"It was Amaimon, the Earth king, he was restrained at the prison beneath the Vatican after Rin fought him" Mephisto said as the one with green hair ordered Angel to check and face the demon.

"Is this both of your work, Sir Pheles, Sir Fujimoto?" they asked and they could hear the thumping steps slowly coming towards them. The other exorcist were panicking, they could feel the impending doom upcoming.

"Why would we resort to such measures? Rather than that why not see this as a great opportunity to observe the real power of Satan's offspring?" Mephisto said as he looked at his fellow exorcists.

"What!?" the Grigori said and looked at the defenders in shock.

"I'm sure you understood that he is the only strength we've got" Mephisto said, amused at the faces he got from them. "Would you make this gamble with me? Will Okumura Rin became the savior of Assiah, or let him become a demon king of Gehenna?... Don't you want to see it for yourselves?" he said and looked at Shiro, who's looking at him intently "are you sure about this Mephisto?" Shiro asked while Mephisto slowly nodded, "Just follow my lead Shiro".

The thumping was drastically near them, even the Grigori was threatened. They wouldn't stand a chance with an Enraged Amaimon broke loose in the area.

"Sir Pheles, Sir Fujimoto do something!" they begged them as the loud steps were only meters away from the door.

"Right now we were but a worthless defendant, how could Fujimoto Shiro a Paladin and I possibly engage in this matter while the investigation is ongoing?"

"Isn't it complicated? Just order us to release and let the son of Satan become the weapon for the Vatican" Mephisto said, he was trying his best to prevent himself from grinning madly, all of this was in their favor.

* * *

Angel faced Amaimon who's standing on top of a behemoth, he drew his sword and slashed the gigantic demon, killing him resulted to anger Amaimon even further, he saw the rocks formed into him, the rocks compressed in this body, creating a large golem, he tried to slash him, but his attacks were futile, Amaimon grabbed him and threw him back at the large door, the Earth king can smell Rin, he was so excited for their rematch, he wanted to crush him for good, he wanted to pound him into crisp and look down to him.

* * *

As the door busted open, revealing Angel, who's on the floor face first meters away from the defendants. "The time was almost over!... please decide whether you're in favor or against" Mephisto said as he scanned the area, he could see that Ryuji didn't move a bit beside Rin and Angel was on the ground gasping for air and trying to fix himself.

"You, you both planned this! You knew that the Son of Satan would lure an army of demons here! That's why you heeded the summons, you knew this would happen!" the newly appointed paladin said as he used his sword to help him stand.

Mephisto's eyes darkened, nobody can talk to him and Shiro like that "Instead of thinking up Schemes shouldn't you be ensuring the Grigori's Safety as a Paladin?" he pointed out mockingly at Angel who looked away in shame.

Amaimon entered the room, his eyes were focused on the unconscious figure in front of him, he tried to reach it but something burst from his shoulders, he saw a bunch of exorcist attacked him, to his annoyance he captured some of them and crushed their bodies on the floor, the whole room was filled with panicked screams, Amaimon only continued to smash some of them.

"Sir Pheles, Sir Fujimoto, I don't care how, just get rid of that Demon!" the pink haired Grigori ordered in terror as they watch the Earth king slaughter any unfortunate Exorcists he caught.

Mephisto grinned and bowed at them "As you command" with a click of his fingers the crystal cage was shattered. Ryuji caught him and slowly lay him on the ground.

"Ryuji, Call him with his magic circle!" he said and the teen nodded.

Ryuji ripped his uniform revealing the magic circle tattooed on his chest. He bit his thumb and smeared the circle with his blood. He stated Rin's summoning Chant

"Heed my goal, became my company towards the end!" Rin's body glowed and his body was covered with his flames Ryuji kneel beside him and hold him tight. He felt his flames, it wasn't harmful it was warm….

It was Rin.

The half demon slowly opened his eyes and he looked at Ryuji, he was crying, but he was smiling at the same time

"Welcome back Rin I-" Amaimon slammed his golem sized hand in Rin's Direction but they were protected by a magic circle barrier.

He placed a hand on his chest "Flaming gates of hell, heed my command open the seal of confinement" he said and the Kurikara emerged from his body, he stood and glare at Amaimon, the Earth king punched the floor creating cracks, the effect of the magic circle disappeared. Amaimon grinned and tried to grab Rin who swat his sword crushing the golem like hand and jumped at his arms running towards Him, he thrust and twisted the Kurikara in his heart, burning him with his flames. His golem structure collapsed leaving him with the Kurikara still penetrated in his body.

"You never learn, do you?" Rin asked as he looked at him intently

"H-how? I'm Amaimon! The Earth king!... I can't lose!" he shouted as his body dissipated from the flames the whole room were filled with agonizing pain and screech from the Earth king "Ani…ki" he said as he lifted his arm towards Mephisto and eventually vanished.

Rin landed beside Ryuji, he was exhausted and leaned against him to stand, seconds passed and a sword threatened to slit his throat, he looked at the sword's owner and saw Angel who sternly looked at him.

"I am slaying the Son of Satan" he said as he slowly close the gap between his sword and the half demon's throat

"Stop, Angel,"

"We will take Sir Pheles and Sir Fujimoto's gamble, Will he become the savior of Assiah, or a demon king that will bring upon the destruction of everything, we have no choice but to see for ourselves" with that, the sword at Rin's neck was withdrawn.

"Rin.." the half demon looked where it came from and he saw his father, "Tou-san" he couldn't help but let the tears streamed down on him as he saw his father's condition. Rin kneel down beside the wheelchair and hugged his father, who patted his hair "Tou-san, I'm sorry…. I'm sorry" he said as his father mumbled reassuring words on him.

"I missed you Rin, I'm glad you're back" he said as he kissed his son's forehead. "Tell me everything you want to talk later okay, you should rest for a while" Rin nodded and Ryuji helped him stand.

"I'll be better if you let him rest, dismiss him, he'll need it" Shiro said as he looked at Ryuji. The streak haired exwire was hesitant to do what he was ordered, he hugged Rin and he lean over his ear

"Rest for a bit Rin….. I love you" Ryuji heard him sigh and felt Rin tightened the hug, his head dropped on his shoulder, the half-demon's body was slowly enveloped with his blue flames and vanished.

Before the last ember of fire dissipate he heard Rin's voice.

"I love you too…Ryuji"

.

.

XOXOXOXOX

Hello guys! That's chapter 8 for you!

What do you think?

Please leave a review! I want to know your thoughts


	10. Hamut's Devotion

Title: Master and Familiar

Rating: **M**

Pairing: Suguro Ryugi (bon) x Okumura Rin

Genre: Yaoi

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Blue Exorcist / Ao no Exorcist

A/N: If you're wondering what an Incubus and a Succubus looked like you could search "Incubus demon" or "Succubus" on Google images. ( I based Zydar and Idalla on one of the pictures there)

PS: Most of the Incubus on google images are HOT! XD.

I think we were close to the end.

Chapter 9: Hamut's Devotion

* * *

-o-o-o-o-

Rin landed back in Gehenna, his vision was fuzzy and his limbs were weak, the wounds he got was not healing itself, he had lost a vast amount of blood while he walk, staggering inside the forest, his breathing was fast and felt a sharp pain in his chest as he moved.

He used the Kurikara as a cane and leaned on the trees he passed, as he search for the camp he got lost, didn't know what part of the forest he was, his mind and vision was playing dark spots now. His legs gave out and he sat and leaned his back on a tree, his eyes were slowly closing, he saw something coming near him but he couldn't figure out who it was.

He felt the stranger lifted him up and blackness covered him.

* * *

-o-o-o-o-o-

Hamut felt Rin's presence and he quickly got up and called one of his Cerberus, as he got close to Rin he felt that he isn't in good shape, when the three headed creature stopped, he saw Rin, leaning on a tree, eyes closed, kurikara was on his chest and ground was stained with his blood, his hair was disheveled while his body had a lot of wounds to tend on. He scooped him up to his chest and he quickly ride the Cerberus and ordered to get back to the camp. Stared at Rin's well-being, he was beat up in every part of his body, he could also see the wounds that didn't heal by itself, his master's skin was paler than normal, he couldn't imagine what kind of things was up _there. _What kind of orders Rin complied for his master, was it worth it? That Rin, his master was in the edge of death right now? That thought kept pondering the Dijnn as he hold his master tight in his chest, he couldn't let this happen again, next time his master's tamer summoned him he'll go as well.

They reached the camp and Hamut quickly headed to his tent. Zydar, Aruni and Idalla saw this and they headed to the tent as well. They saw Hamut let out his flames to tend Rin's wounds, it was weaker and paler than Rin's. Idalla sat beside them and examined the wounds.

"What happened?" Zydar asked as he looked at Rin.

"Why aren't they healing by itself?" Idalla asked as they saw the half-demon's wounds were still leaking with blood.

"I-I don't know…. His wounds were not closing by itself, but my flames were slowly closing some of them, he lost a lot of blood" Hamut said, he couldn't hide his desperation in healing Rin's wounds.

"Hamut, can I see his wounds?" Aruni asked and the Dijinn nodded Idalla scooted a little and let the Naga examine the wounds, as he slightly opened one of the biggest wound he saw a piece of shattered metal. He meticulously removed the shattered material on his wounds using his nails, he did it to all the wounds and they could see that wound clot by itself, although it was still slow and fatal at the same time.

"We need herbs, to speed up the healing process" the Naga said as Zydar and Idalla got up and started to find herbs in the forest. Aruni, who cleaned all the wounds sat in front of Hamut and Rin, he bandaged the wounds to prevent further blood loss.

"After he woke up, I'll come with him when his master called him, you could train while were gone" Hamut said as Aruni hummed in agreement.

"I wonder what kind of things his master make him do" the Naga asked him, curiously. Rin was a good fighter and strong, he wouldn't be beat up like this for no reason. They sat there in silence as Idalla and Zydar came with the herbs and patched him up, they watch Rin's chest move, Hamut ran a hand on his hair.

"Aruni, Zydar,Idalla all of you could rest for a bit, I can manage from here" Hamut said and the others nodded and got out of the tent. Hamut leaned down and ran his hand on Rin's hair, he held his hand

"Hang in there, Rin" he said, he wouldn't know what he will do if Rin left him now. The first time he locked eyes with him, the first time he held Rin's hands. He was so grateful to have a caring master, Rin treated him like a friend, not some slave like he was expecting to.

Hamut knew that this was only a one-sided thing but it was good, the way it is.

He didn't expect Rin to reciprocate his feelings, whatever happens he'll be always on his side, he'll do anything for him, he'll kill, if Rin wanted to, that's how strong his devotion to Rin, and seeing him like this make his insides churn, Rin should be outside laughing, eating or training with the others.

He wanted to make Rin happy, Hamut knew that behind those smile he wore, he was a grieving and terrified. He wanted to make Rin forget about it and make him happy, that he could live in peace with no traces of Astaroth in his mind and body. He wanted to be his wall to lean on, he wanted to be the one to take care of him, make him feel the pleasures of life, but it was just a fantasy that he could live in his dreams, Hamut knew that someone had his heart and he knew that Rin was happy about it.

"As long as you're happy Rin, then I'm happy for you, and…. I'll always love you" he whispered as he kissed Rin's forehead, he stayed there beside Rin, he'll wait him even if it took him a decade.

"Please Rin…. Don't leave me…. I won't let this happen again"

* * *

-o-o-o-o-o-

Satan's Castle

In a place where skulls and bones were a mere decoration was filled with screams and agony.

Astaroth was chained, his body was penetrated by a dozen of spears, the floor was stained with his blood, both new and old cuts and wounds were present, his muscular chest was heaving and he was gasping for air as Satan, his father grabbed another spear to thrust in his body.

"I let Rin in your care and he was gone in an instant! You fucker!" he said as he spear passed through his body.

"Sorry father, It won't happen again" he said in defeat as another spear pinned his wrist, his screech penetrated the thick walls of the castle.

"It won't happen again? Don't fuck with me Astaroth! I've waited so long to possess that Priest just to drag Rin here and you let him slipped away you fucking swine!" Satan said as he burned Astaroth's left leg. He walk towards his son and lifted his face, the king of Rot can't even look straight due to his injuries, Satan took off all the spears one by one leaving holes in his body, he opened Astaroth's mouth and poured something inside, suddenly the wounds and the burned leg healed in a second.

"Father…. It won't happen again!... I-I promise!" he said and begging his father to stop, but Satan grinned and lifted a spear.

"But what's done is done, my son." He said as he repeat the torture again and again until Satan become bored of it. 

* * *

-o-o-o-o-o-

Satan ordered some of his elite familiars to search for Rin, they learned that he was on a group of demons at the outskirts of the forest, the elite group was consisted of several Incubus and Minotaur demons under his command.

He watched Astaroth passed out on the wall, his arms were still chained on the wall, spears were still impaled on his body, he smirked at his work, he loved the pained screams of his son, he leaned over him and licked the blood on his face, Astaroth stirred on his sleep and he saw his father "cleaning" him, he was shaking and terrified, at any moment, his father could easily slit his throat or beheaded him.

"Astaroth, would you do a favor for me?" Satan said as his son looked up on him and slowly nodded, he needed to do whatever his father wants in order for him to survive.

"I need you to get Rin back here" he said with finality as he broke the chains confining his body, he stood up and stretched his muscles, as he walked his way out of the castle, three incubus bowed down on him.

"Sire, we were ordered to lead you to our young Prince's whereabouts" one of them said and Astaroth let them lead the way, he licked his lips as he reminisced about how he ravaged Rin that day, he was like a ripe fruit that he claimed. He was a virgin when he fucked him, his tightness abound his cock, it would be more fun when he was conscious when he pound inside him, he came hard that day, he didn't expect that his half-brother was a really good fuck. He growled under his breath, he couldn't restrain himself anymore, he was rock hard and it started to strain on its confines and grabbed one of his acquaintance.

The incubi was stunned for a moment when he was forced to kneel, he grinned at the straining arousal in front of him, he looked at Astaroth's lust filled eyes and palmed his erection, gaining a growl at the older demon. Astaroth didn't give a damn even if they were at the hall, he didn't give a fuck whomever saw him, and they could join if they want.

"Suck." He said and the incubi complied, Astaroth threw his head backwards as the incubi took him full at his mouth, the hall was filled with slurping sounds as the incubi sucked him hard.

"Fuck! You're really good at this" he said as he gripped the wall, creating cracks on it. He really liked Incubi and Succubae as fuck toys, they were skilled in bed, heck! They were born on it, they were creatures created for sex. Some of the incubi were aroused at the scene in front of them and Astaroth saw their problem "Hey, you two could join us" the two grinned while they walk slowly towards him as Astaroth licked his lips.

* * *

-o-o-o-o-o-

Standing in front of the shower, he bit his thumb, as he saw the blood started to pour he smeared it on the circle on his chest, he called him, but no answer. It's been a month since the trial, he haven't saw Rin, he tried calling him every day but still no answer, since Rin said that he loved him too he just liked to hold him, to kiss him, to take care of him in any way he could. As he remembered the wounds Rin got that day, he wondered if he was recovering, does he eat right? is he safe?. It was the only thing keep pounding in his head as he stared at his notebook, he was supposed to be studying his fatal verses right now, but he couldn't focus.

Yukio was worried because either his father or the principal is nowhere to be found, they asked for the other teachers but their answer were the same, they didn't know. He attend his class as usual, but it felt incomplete, he missed the guy on his side, the guy who always sleep beside him, his pouts and rants. He sighed and focused on the professor in front of him.

He missed Rin.

Ryuji, together with Konekomaru and Shima walked their way to the dorm as the rain suddenly poured from the skies, they find a waiting shed and waited for the rain to stop, as they let the time pass Ryuji's phone buzzed. He got a text from Yukio.

_"Ryuji, go to my dorm…. I'll wait till 12pm" _

It was 11:20pm when he looked at the clock, he thought that Yukio got some news on Rin. Yukio and Ryuji said their apologies to each other a week ago, they were only driven by pressure and said things based on their feelings.

"Shima, Konekomaru go ahead I forget something" he said and before Konekomaru said a thing he already left, he ran as fast as he could, he didn't mind the rain as it pour on him, he was soaked to the bone when he reached the front door of the dorm. He knocked, Yukio opened the door and he saw Ryuji's shivering state. "Go inside, you're a mess" he said as he let Ryuji inside and gave him a towel and spare clothes, when fully dressed they made their way to the dorm kitchen, Ryuji sat on one of the chairs while Yukio prepared two coffee mug.

Ryuji took the coffee eagerly, his shivering toned down, he saw Yukio stared at him and remembered that he had something to tell.

"What is it Sensei? Do you knew something why I couldn't call Rin?" he asked. Yukio sighed and took something on his pocket, a golden key. He placed it on the middle of the table in front of me.

"Mephisto… or should I say the Principal left that, I found it with a note saying 'If you want to see Rin use this key' It seemed that Father and Mephisto went to check on Nii-san" He said as Ryuji's face lit up, he could finally see Rin.

"Then what are we waiting for?" he said as Yukio sighed and grabbed the key back to his pocket. Ryuji raised an eyebrow and looked at him.

"I just wanted you to know that I go after him, and I'll be the only one to enter there, you might get killed when you come with me" He said as Ryuji stood and slammed the table, he wouldn't let this chance slipped away! Now that he knew a way to see Rin, he'll do whatever it takes to see him.

"I'll go whether you like it or not, I am his tamer, I want to see him!" he shouted and Yukio was slightly fazed on his outburst, he adjusted his glasses and sighed in defeat. He couldn't stop him from seeing his brother, Ryuji would do anything to see him and wouldn't listen to him, Yukio knew that they loved each other, and he would do the same for Shiemi if he was on the same spot like Ryuji.

"I knew that you wouldn't listen to me, I got some prayer beads for you, I'll let you borrow my spare uniform on my room" he said they didn't waste time and readied themselves. Ryuji wore an exorcist coat like Yukio, his hair were pulled backwards, he wore his prayer beads on his wrists.

"Ready?" Ryuji nodded and Yukio closed the door, he inserted the golden key on the keyhole, as they opened the door they saw a large white room, thin red fog filled the room and a large red hole in the middle, they came closer and couldn't see anything but red fog inside.

"Let's go" Yukio said, before Ryuji entered the hole, he gently caress Rin's magic circle.

"I'll come and see you Rin" he murmured and followed Yukio through the endless fog.

* * *

-o-o-o-o-o-

Mephisto together with Shiro and Amaimon rode a Behemoth, they went straight to the forest in Gehenna where Amaimon saw Rin after he "died" on the trial. Mephisto ordered Amaimon to find Rin's whereabouts and never show himself in Assiah with his human form after the trial.

He narrowed his eyes and using his incredibly sharp eyesight, it didn't took long to find Rin as he saw a group of powerful demons inside the forest. Cerberus, Nagas , Succubae, Incubae and even a Djinn, all of them in one group. He smelled Rin's blood in the center of their camp and it seems that the Djinn was his personal slave. He fought and made Rin bleed in their fights, he remember the scent of all creatures he fought, and He could say that now it was quite handy.

Mephisto, Shiro and Amaimon reached the camp and the Cerberus snarled at them, it seems that the noise from the Cerberus heard at the camp. A succubae confronted them.

"Who are you and what do you need?" She asked as the pack of Cerberus lined themselves behind her, her rolled whip was on his hand as she tapped the handle with her nails. Shiro was the first to speak, he wanted to see his son.

"We are here for Rin-" at that the whip she hold slammed the ground creating a harsh sound came to their ears.

"I won't asked again. Who are you and what do you need from Rin" She said as her tail swished harshly, she couldn't let anyone harm Rin again, even though his wounds closed, and he recovered his lost blood, he was still unconscious. Rin looked like he was tortured when he got back here, he wouldn't let anyone do that again.

"Calm down, Succubus" Mephisto said as he walked towards her, she readily gripped her whip but Mephisto simply bowed "We're sorry about that, we should introduce ourselves first" he said as he tapped Shiro's shoulders.

"This is Shiro Fujimoto, the one who raised Rin" Shiro bowed and Mephisto grabbed Amaimon who stared at the flies on the ground.

"This is Amaimon, the Earth King" he said and Amaimon stared at her and looked away.

"And I'am Samael, the king of time" she was stunned, two princes were here in front of her, they are the strongest of the strongest in Gehenna. She knew that she wouldn't stand a chance if she fought them head on.

"We would like to see Rin, we were worried about his health and according to my brother here, Astaroth will come here to get Rin back with them. Knowing that ghoul, he would kill all of you if you stand in his way" he said and both of them locked eyes, she examined his eyes searching for lies but she didn't find any.

She withdrew her weapon and bowed down to them "My name is Idalla, leader of the succubae, if you want to see him you should asked Hamut, Rin's Djinn, he was still unconscious even though the wounds were healed." Idalla turned around leading the way to the center of the camp. The Cerberus step aside and they let them enter the premises.

"Rin's Djinn?" Shiro asked as they follow the succubus. Mephisto looked at him, he could walk normally now, he used his powers to hasten the natural ability of a human body to regenerate tissues and bones.

"They're like personal servants, their body was made from flames, and it seems that Rin's flames created a Djinn when he got here" he said as they scanned the area, the Nagas and Succubus were eyeing them, they were ready to fight when needed. Idalla stopped in front of a large tent and let them enter, as they enter the tent three men looked at them.

They introduce themselves again, they saw Rin's unconscious body lies on the bed, they sat near Rin, his chest rise and fall as he breathe, he looked peaceful, he didn't know that Astaroth was on his way here to get him, he didn't know that blood will be shed while he sleep. Mephisto warned the group to prepare for battle as Astaroth, one of the princes of Gehenna will invade the camp.

Hamut, who stayed on Rin's side forced that he won't leave Rin no matter what happen. Aruni Idalla and Zydar readied themselves for the upcoming battle.

He gripped his hold on Rin's hand.

"Wake up already, Rin" he sighed and placed the Kurikara on his chest.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hey guys! Chapter 9!

We are close to the ending!

Well…. Review! Review! Review!

Wanna know you're thoughts.


End file.
